Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort rencontrent Rowling
by Litany Riddle
Summary: FIC FINIE ! Lord Voldemort est entré en possession des livres de Harry Potter et sollicite son aide pour modifier le tome 7 avant sa parution. Ils se rendent donc dans notre monde pour régler leurs comptes avec leur créatrice... non slash.
1. Une journée d' anniversaire mal commencé

Indulgence, c'est ma première fic !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Une journée d'anniversaire très mal commencée. _**

La journée promettait d'être belle, ce 31 juillet. Le soleil achevait de se lever sur Privet Drive, un endroit ou personne n'aurait songé qu'il abritait un jeune sorcier mélancolique.

Harry regardait un rayon de lumière qui dansait sur le parquet de sa chambre. Les poussières qui tourbillonnaient lentement dans l'air le faisait ressembler à un morceau d'or pur.

Une voix retentit dans la cage d'escalier, le tirant brusquement de sa contemplation :

-Harry, dépêche-toi de descendre, sinon tu n'aura pas de petit déjeuner !

Le Harry en question soupira. Qu'il était doux d'entendre la voix calme et rassurante du si aimé oncle Vernon.

Mais ce serait la dernière fois.

Ce matin, il avait dix-sept ans.

Ce matin, il allait partir définitivement de chez son oncle et sa tante.

Ce matin, il était enfin libre.

Il avait d'ailleurs préparé ses affaires la veille. La cage d'Hedwige tronait sur un chaudron rempli de livres, sa valise n'attendait plus que lui pour partir, et les cadeaux que lui avait envoyés ses amis était bien en sécurité sous une couche de vêtements.

Ses amis... Il irait les rejoindre, il l'avait promis à Ron. Mais après le mariage de son frère Bill avec Fleur Delacour, il faudrait qu'il commence à chercher les Horcruxes.

Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi, et il était hors de question que Ron et Hermione l'accompagne. Il allait avoir du mal mais il ne les laisserait pas faire, même au prix d'une dispute.

Si Poudlard réouvrait, il serait peut-être plus facile de les convaincre de rester, mais sur ce sujet, les rumeurs allaient bon train, on ne saurait probablement qu'à la dernière minute si les cours restaient assurés.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, Harry ressentit une douleur assez vive à sa cicatrice. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Depuis environ un mois, Voldemort semblait sujet à des accès de colère qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à contrôler.

La première crise avait surpris Harry par sa violence, il avait ressenti une douleur à laquelle il n'était plus habitué depuis plus d'un an, et il avait littéralement dévasté le salon, rien que par la force de sa colère. Heureusement que la maison était déserte à ce moment là, Harry aurait très bien pu tuer quelqu'un.

Sa cicatrice le picotant désagréablement, il alla s'asseoir à table en compagnie des Dursley :

-Dis-moi, mon garçon, commença l'oncle Vernon, si j'ai bien compris, aujourd'hui, tu est considéré comme majeur par les gens de ton espèce, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, et si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je quitte la maison définitivement, aujourd'hui même.

Harry croqua le dernier quartier de pomme, tandis qu'un sourire de joie pure éclairait le visage de Dudley.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le hall.

-Harry, va ouvrir la porte, ordonna la voix stridente de la tante Pétunia.

Harry bourgeonna un peu mais se leva néanmoins : il n'allait pas provoquer un esclandre le dernier jour !

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, le picotement de sa cicatrice se fit plus intense. Fichu Voldemort, il ne pouvait donc pas se maîtriser, pensa Harry ?

Il mis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, tourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Très grand, squelettique, la peau aveuglante de blancheur par le contraste avec ses cheveux noir corbeau, Lord Voldemort se tenait debout devant lui, et le fixait de ses yeux rouges comme le sang qu'il avait versé, qu'il s'apprêtait à verser.

Sans dire un mot, il agita sa baguette magique et Harry sentit la sienne quitter sa poche sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et la regarda atterrir dans Sa main.

Il était sans défense, Voldemort allait le tuer, scellant ainsi le sort du monde et il ne se serait pas défendu ! Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il ne pouvait même pas s'enfuir, il était complètement paralysé, en état de choc.

Cependant, les mots mortels ne furent jamais prononcés, l'éclair de lumière verte n'arriva jamais. Au lieu de cela, Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres prononça des mots qui sonnèrent étrangement dans sa bouche,

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry Potter.

* * *

Une petite crise cardiaque, peut-être ?

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en penser, un simple mot fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Le départ

**_Chapitre 2 : Le Départ_**

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry Potter.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il était effaré. Alors qu'il attendait la mort, Voldemort venait _tout simplement_ de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Il mit quelque secondes à ce remettre du double choc qu'il venait de subir, puis son cerveau se mis à tourner à une vitesse faramineuse.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? C'est vraiment Voldemort ? Il se moque de moi ? Il va me tuer ? Pourquoi il dit ça ? Et si je lui claque la porte au nez et que je m'enfuis par derrière ?

Tout cela en à peu près une seconde, et son cerveau faillit bien atteindre la surchauffe quand Voldemort lui donna encore à penser :

-Ecoute moi bien, j'ai besoin de toi pour régler une affaire nous concernant, alors tu vas aller bien gentiment prendre tes affaires et venir avec moi.

Après analyse de la phrase, Harry sentit une vive colère monter en lui alors que les questions se bousculaient de plus belle dans sa tête :

-Ca va pas bien, non ! Je m'en fiche de vos affaires ! Je ne viendrai jamais avec vous, vous pouvez me tuez tout de suite parce que je ne vous aiderai jamais à faire quoi que se soit ! Plutôt crever !

Tout de suite après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il les regretta. D'abord parce que la physionomie du visage du mage noir avait légèrement changée, et dire qu'il était d'assez mauvaise humeur était un euphémisme. Et ensuite, bien qu'il répugnait à Harry de devoir faire autre chose avec Voldemort qu'un duel à mort, il ne devait pas oublier la prophétie, et le fait qu'il était désormais responsable de l'avenir de la communauté magique et que se serait vraiment idiot de perdre la possibilité de vaincre Lord Voldemort juste parce qu'un imbécile n'avait pas pu retenir sa langue sous le coup de l'émotion.

Ce furent ces raisons qui le poussèrent à bafouiller une sorte d'excuse dans le genre "jenevoulaipasdireçaexcusezmoi,jenesaispascequimapris" qui se transforma en un charabia inintelligible quand l'expression de l'homme se durcit.

-Tu n'as toujours pas appris à réfléchir depuis notre dernière rencontre...

La cicatrice de Harry devint plus douloureuse, il se mordit la langue. Le souvenir du ministère, là ou le sorcier avait pris possession de son corps, là ou Sirius était mort, le faisait encore frissonner.

Alors que Voldemort s'apprètait à dire autre chose, le corps massif de l'oncle Vernon apparut dans le couloir. Il était rouge et semblait sur le point d'exploser :

-Que faites-vous dans ma maison ! Hurla-t-il. Prenez le gosse et fichez le camp ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à des gens comme vous et...

Il aurait pu continuer à crier encore longtemps mais Voldemort pointa sa baguette magique sur lui, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire porter ses mains à sa gorge, dont plus aucun son ne voulait sortir. Puis le Lord ordonna d'une voix agacée : "tuez-les". Aussitôt, plusieurs mangemorts dont Harry aurait été bien incapable de dire d'ou ils étaient sortis - peut-être tout simplement ne les avait-il pas remarqués - apparurent, s'inclinèrent rapidement et trois éclairs verts firent disparaître les trois êtres qui avaient gâché toute son enfance.

La dernière chose que Harry entendit d'eux fut les cris de goret qu'on égorge de Dudley et ceux perçants de la tante Pétunia.

Il entendit sortir de sa gorge un cri mou et vaguement indigné :

-Hey !

C'était quand même sa famille, il s'y était habitué. Et puis Voldemort était responsable de la mort de suffisamment de membres de sa famille. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit, un point c'est tout.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester totalement neutre, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre trace de tristesse. Pire, il sentit naître tout au fond de lui un atroce sentiment de soulagement. Il prit subitement peur. Il ressentait du soulagement à voir les personnes qui l'avait élevé mourir ? Ce n'était pas normal. Après tout peut-être que la tante Marge avait raison. Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, une tare, une chose immonde qu'il aurait fallu noyer dès la naissance...

Voldemort sembla comprendre se qui se passait dans sa tête, il faut dire qu'il avait le don de lire au plus profond d'un être...

-Soulagé, n'est-ce pas ? Après ce que tu a subi chez eux, c'est tout à fait normal... Tu vois comme on se ressemble, ajouta-il avec un air cruel, j'étais très content quand j'ai tué mon père... Allez chercher ses valises, ordonna-t-il à l'adresse des mangemorts.

Ces mots, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient vrais choquèrent plus encore Harry, qui fit un effort pour mettre en pratique ses cours d'occulmencie. Voldemort avait lu dans ses pensées !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je reste ici, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas un assassin !

Voldemort ne parut pas s'offusquer de cette réponse. Il grimaça même ce qui pouvait ressembler à un sourire, ce qui rendit son visage encore plus laid.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avait une certaine faiblesse pour les belettes...

A ces mots, Harry sentit son coeur remonter jusque dans sa gorge.

-Je n'en ai que deux sur sept, mais ça devrait te décider, non ?

Ron et Ginny... il n'avait pas le choix...

-Ou sont-ils ?

-Chez moi. Si tu est obéissant, il ne leur arrivera rien.

-Si je vous suis, vous les relâcherez ?

-On verra. Cela dépendra de toi.

-Vous ne leur ferez aucun mal ?

Il ressentit une douleur plus vive à la cicatrice. Cette conversation commençait sérieusement à exaspérer le Lord, qui arrivait bientôt aux limites de sa patience, et Harry se jura d'arrêter de lui poser des questions, il ne voulait pas risquer la mort de ses amis !

-Tu sait transplanner, non ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Donnes-moi ton bras.

Voldemort referma une main décharnée sur son bras, et Harry eut simultanément l'impression d'étouffer dans un long tuyau noir et serré, et que sa tête allait éclater.

Quand il repris son souffle, dégageant vivement son bras, il ne vit tout d'abord que des points noirs, trop occupé à respirer et à frotter frénétiquement sa cicatrice, puis il redressa la tête, remit ses lunettes d'aplomb sur son nez, et contempla le paysage.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre !

Reviews, s'il vous plait !


	3. Le grand manoir dans la lande

Au fait : tout est à Rowling, et je me base sur les **6 premiers tomes**.

Je précise que je publies sur deux sites, et Harry Potter fanfiction, et je ne fait pas le détail pour les réponses aux reviews.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews à : **

**Ze1telotte**

**isisira**

**Ludreka**

**Nepheria**

**lilix28**

**Rosiel**

**Grimmy **

**Colommeter **

**Ginevra lyra potter **

**Idril**

**Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et me donne encore plus envie de continuer !**

**Alyssa222 : **je n'avais pas l'intention d'exclure des gens, bien au contraire, mais je suis nulle en anglais et je ne maîtrise pas encore bien se site.

**Kairi sakura potter : **Merci beaucoup pour tes 2 messages, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu veux emmener ta heu..."conscience" vicieuse chez le docteur : c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir un **lemon** Harry/Voldy. Cette fic n'en est malheureusement pas un, j'essaye de respecter au mieux la psycho des personnages. Par contre toutes mes autre fics sans exception seront sur les perso Voldemort/Tom et Harry, et presque toutes des slash car Voldemort est mon perso préféré. Je ne suis pourtant pas adepte du "c'est un pauvre bougre au fond" car dans les livres, c'est vraiment un méchant. Pourtant c'est ambigu car dans le tome 2, Rowling fait dire à Dumbledore que dans la vie, se sont les choix qui sont important, et pas se que l'on est. Or, dans le 6, on apprend que Tom était déjà : "un drôle de bébé, il ne pleurait presque jamais" et qq années + tard, il terrorise déjà ses petits camarades. Quand il apprend qu'il est sorcier, il semble déjà avoir choisi la voie du mal. Cela m'amène à la question : Il a fait son choix quand ? Quand il était dans le ventre de sa mère ? à la conception ? Carrément avant ? à la naissance ? quand il a commencé à marcher ? C'est le diable ? la réincarnation de Serpentard ? un extraterrestre ?

C'est pour ça que depuis le tome 5** j'ai envie d'aller voir Rowling avec une hache**, mais là, j'ai juste envie de l'enfermer dans une pièce avec un Voldemort qui à lu les livres, qui a été privé de lancer des doloris pendant 50 ans et à qui l'on vient juste d'apprendre qu'il entendra la voie de Dumbledore dans sa tête pour l'éternité. Sadique, moi ? Nan...

**Stitch :** je pense que Harry ne peut pas ressentir de la tristesse à la mort de sa famille, mais il ne peut pas non plus sauter de joie, ça ne collerai pas au perso, donc il culpabilise pour rien, comme le gentil héros au destin tragique qu'il est !

**Studmak : **Le cadeau que recevra Harry, tu l'aimerai toi aussi...

**Philoso : **Tu as raison, je vais trop vite. J'en prends note et j'essaye d'y remédier. Merci, les critiques constructives sont appréciées.

**Albis voldemore : **C'est une fic ou j'essaye effectivement de respecter la psychologie des personnages, même si ils vont finir par "craquer" un peu...

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Le grand manoir dans la lande ( et non pas la petite maison dans la prairie )._**

Quand il repris son souffle, dégageant vivement son bras, il ne vit tout d'abord que des points noirs, trop occupé à respirer et à frotter frénétiquement sa cicatrice, puis il redressa la tête, remit ses lunettes d'aplomb sur son nez, et contempla le paysage.

Ils se trouvaient sur une lande déserte, une immensité parsemée de taches de couleur roses et blanches, balayée par le vent, s'étendant au delà de la ligne d'horizon. Un paysage qui aurait put paraître sympathique en d'autres circonstances.

Pourtant, peut-être était-ce dû au ciel gris, ou au fait que l'on entendait aucun son d'oiseaux, Harry se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, oppressé. Il avait l'impression que le lieu entier le rejetait, que la bourrasque qui lui fouettait la figure lui hurlait de partir.

Il leva un visage perplexe vers Voldemort.

Celui-ci lui désigna une pierre de la taille d'un chien, recouverte de mousse grise, tout à fait ordinaire.

Le mage noir lui intima l'ordre de poser une main sur cette pierre. Etonné, Harry lui obéit. Voldemort prononça une formule magique, et le jeune homme sentit le vertige l'envahir. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression que si il bougeait un pied, la terre allait se dérober sous lui. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre quand soudain tout cessa. Le vertige et la sensation désagréable d'être un intrus.

Harry resta interdit. Il se tenait maintenant devant un haut portail de pierre, entouré de murailles. Le portail s'ouvrit et il put constater qu'au beau milieu de la lande se tenait un imposant château. Il paraissait très vieux et plus grand que Poudlard, mais Harry ne pouvait juger des proportions, étant habitué à son école et n'étant pas accoutumé à voir des châteaux se matérialiser brusquement devant ses yeux. Il resta ébahi quelques instants puis se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte. Il s'empressa de la refermer et jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort. Celui-ci fit enfin attention à lui et lui ordonna de le suivre. Le jeune sorcier lui emboîta le pas et ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le perron. Une impressionnante porte en chêne massif, cloutée, s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Harry pénétra dans le hall à la suite de Voldemort.

A l'intérieur tout était somptueux.

Harry n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi beau. Tout était dans le style Renaissance, remplit de magnificence, splendide et pourtant privé d'ostentation, sans rien qui ne semblait superflu ou déplacé. Des majestueuses tapisseries recouvrant les murs aux doux tapis de fils d'or, des meubles anciens et cossus aux mille objets de décoration, brillants et chaleureux, du plafond en boiseries finement ciselées aux dorures qui moulaient les hauts-de-portes, des grands tableaux qui observaient, vaguement intrigués, jusqu'à l'élégant escalier de marbre blanc, tout respirait le luxe, le calme et le confort. Ce château, tout comme Poudlard semblait hors du temps, inchangé depuis des siècles. Immuable et immortel.

-Pas mal, non ? Questionna Lord Voldemort, assez content de lui devant l'air impressionné de Harry. Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Alors que Harry essayait de mémoriser le chemin, ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs, montèrent et descendirent de nombreux escaliers, passèrent même par des portes dérobées. Ils traversèrent une sorte de cour intérieure, plantée d'orangers à l'odeur entêtante et ou glougloutait une harmonieuse fontaine. Ils marchèrent tant et si bien qu'au bout d'à peine trois minutes, Harry n'aurait su dire ou il se tenait. Il se perdit donc dans ses pensées confuses, en ayant l'impression de visiter Versailles. Tout de même, on ne trouvait pas au palais français le dixième des choses que l'on croisait dans les couloirs de ce château.

On y rencontrait en effet une multitude cosmopolite : tableaux murmurants, fantômes glacés, armures grinçantes, quelques mangemorts qui s'inclinaient prestement à leur passage, un énorme serpent, trois chauves-souris, une chose sanguinolente dont Harry ne voulait absolument pas apprendre le nom, et plusieurs autres "trucs" traînant dans les corridors.

Par contre, il n'y avait plus de monstre poilu désormais. Celui-ci avait eu envie de "jouer" avec Harry alors que Voldemort n'était pas d'une humeur spécialement joyeuse, et s'était fait atomiser très rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une des nombreuses portes en bois, Harry légèrement essoufflé; il avait passé tout son temps à trottiner ( c'est qu'il avait de grandes jambes ce type ! ). Voldemort, lui, paraîssait plongé dans ses pensées : c'est à peine si il avait réagit quand le monstre avait faillit dévorer Harry. Il ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce accueillante. Harry s'avança au milieu de la pièce et resta planté-là, ne sachant pas très bien ce que Voldemort attendait de lui.

Celui-ci le regardait d'un air absent, le menton dans une main, il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Harry eut l'idée fugace et stupide de lui prendre sa baguette. Il la chassa aussitôt. Il ne savait même pas ou le mage noir mettait sa baguette, et même si par le plus grand des hasards il parvenait à se procurer une baguette, il ne savait pas ou il était, ni ou étaient enfermés ses amis, ni comment il pourrait sortir, ni combien de sortilèges et de mangemorts il devrait affronter avant de pouvoir s'enfuir.

Il était dans l'antre de la bête, et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire...

Il pensa à Ron, son meilleur ami depuis des années, et à sa sœur Ginny, dont il était toujours amoureux malgré leur récente séparation. S' il avait su que cela ne changerait rien à sa sécurité, Harry n'aurait pas rompu avec elle. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si il leur arrivait quelque chose. Puisqu'il faudrait "être sage", il le serait. Il ferra tout ce que Voldemort lui dira.

Mais pour l'instant, celui-ci marmonnait dans sa barbe : "je pourrais... oui, ça pourrait marcher..."

Soudain, il sembla se décider. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite fiole de verre.

-Donne-moi ton bras, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de ton sang.

Harry hésita une seconde, ne se rappelant que trop bien de la dernière fois ou Voldemort s'était servit de son sang. Il était revenu d'entre les morts, plus terrible et plus puissant que jamais... Mais décidément, il n'avait pas le choix. Il tendit son bras, ressentit une légère douleur et regarda le liquide carmin s'écouler goutte à goutte dans la petite bouteille, la remplissant rapidement. Il écouta également Voldemort, qui semblait décidé à lui expliquer certaines choses, bien qu'il se parlait surtout à lui-même.

-Je pensais te donner ton cadeau tout de suite, mais je vais d'abord faire une nouvelle expérience. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reboucha le flacon ainsi que l'incision de Harry.

-Tu vas rester ici, ce seront tes appartements, continua-t il. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle les elfes de maison. Tes bagages ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Il se préparait à sortir, une main sur la poignée, quand Harry, n'y tenant plus, s'écria :

-Attendez ! Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas ? Vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi faire ? Et mes amis, pourrais-je bientôt les voir ? Quel est ce cadeau que...

Il fut interrompu par une violente douleur à la cicatrice. Voldemort était visiblement agacé.

-Chaque chose en son temps, tu es trop curieux, dit-il d'une voix sèche. Au fait, n'essayes pas de sortir de cette pièce, j'y ai jeté un sort et tu ne passerais pas un moment forcément très agréable. Quant à te tuer, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et il claqua la porte, laissant un Harry seul et complètement déboussolé.

* * *

La suite dans quelques jours.

J'ais fondu les plombs pour la description du château, excusez-moi !

On ne tue pas l'auteur et on laisse des reviews, Merci !


	4. Le cadeau

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot : **(désolée pour ceux de Harry potter fanfiction, mais le site était en travaux, alors...)

Ginevra Lyra Potter, Rosiel, Phoque,

**Et je réponds plus particulièrement à : **

**Zeltelotte : **Devine pas tout, c'est pas drôle ! Et tes fic sans décor sont très bien, moi il n'y a que de ça, du décort et pas de dialogue, pas de sentiments.

**kairi sakura potter : **Je te souhaite bonne chance avec Lyra, j'ai commencé un lemon Voldy Harry qui ne risque pas d'aller vite. C'est gentil de venir avec une tronçonneuse, au moins ça ira plus vite, mais je préférerais quelle souffre, comme Nick...Merci pour ton assiduité !

**Philoso : **Avec toi au moins j'ai des critiques constructives ! J'ai changé un peu le mental des perso, comme dans pas mal de fic, sinon je ne pourrais rien faire, et bien que j'essaie de les garder "nature", ça risque de se dégrader avec la suite...

**Gothika5 : **Hélas ce ne sera pas indéfini...

**Shadox: **Tu risque d'être déçu... je fait surtout cette fic pour critiquer Rowling. ( tu comprendra plus tard ) et si le résumé ne dévoilait pas l'intrigue ? je n'aurais pas su comment appeler ma fic!

**océane : **Tu m'a fait exploser les chevilles ! d'ailleurs c'est ce qui est arrivé à Rowling, t'as remarqué comment elle nous prend pour des cons depuis le 5 ? Je développerai ce point dans la suite de ma fic... Quand à Harry Voldy, c'est du Roméo et Juliette improbable, mais il y en a bien qui font du Harry Drago, Harry rogue, Ron, Bill, Hermione, un vampire, sa mère, Mérope ( j'ai vu ça ! Voldy fils de Harry ! mais je me rappelle plus ou...) Merci pour ton message ! Et je trouve qu'un joli Méchant comme ça, elle devrait le montrer un peu plus dans le 5 et le 6 ( on le voit enfant, quand il est déjà horrible. c'est de famille, je crois... )

**PLACE A LA FIC !

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 4 : Le cadeau._**

Et il claqua la porte, laissant un Harry seul et complètement déboussolé.

Seul avec ses pensées.

Celle-ci étaient d'ailleurs très tourmentées, et Harry s'étonnait que son cerveau ne se soit pas mis à siffler comme une cocote-minute sous pression.

Pour l'instant, tout son cœur était tourné vers son amour et son meilleur ami, enfermés quelque part, sûrement dans les cachots sordides du vieux château. Il devait vraiment essayer de ne plus importuner le mage noir avec ses questions, mêmes si elles étaient légitimes. Si il remplissait le rôle pour lequel il se trouvait là, peut-être qu'il les laisserait partir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui ? Si c'était pour son sang, il n'était pas nécessaire de l'amener dans son manoir, ni de capturer Ron et Ginny pour le contraindre. Mais il n'avait eu l'idée d'utiliser son sang qu'après. Harry frissonna : que se passerait-il si ce qu'il voulait faire-sûrement acquérir plus de puissance-réussissait ? Il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, ni des Weasley... Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas montré très coopératif jusque-là, Voldemort n'aurait jamais la moindre indulgence envers lui ( il sait ce que c'est ? ). "De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, il meurt d'envie de me tuer, il me l'a dit," essaya de ce rassurer Harry. Mais qu'attendait donc Voldemort de lui ? Qu'est-ce qui était plus important à ses yeux que l'accomplissement de la prophétie ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de se débarrasser de la seule personne qui ait le pouvoir de le détruire ?

Harry ne pouvait attendre aucune aide de l'extérieur. Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint était mort à présent, trahit par un monstre de la pire espèce de nuisibles qui soit : le Rogue des cachots. Une abomination à rayer d'urgence de la surface de la terre. Si seulement le directeur de Poudlard avait pris en compte ses soupçons... Mais le vieil homme avait été trop naïf, à force de vouloir croire que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance, il avait été victime de sa confiance absolue en l'espèce humaine. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, il aurait dû insister... mais au fond de lui même il savait bien que ça n'aurait rien changé.

Enfermé dans ce château, Harry se sentait plus impuissant, plus seul et plus orphelin que jamais.

Trois coup secs à la porte le tirèrent brusquement de ses pensées moroses.

-Entrez.

Apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte Lucius Malfoy. Après le choc de ce matin, Harry fut moins étonné de voir l'homme fraîchement évadé d'Azkaban ( qui avait été attaquée au cours du mois de Juillet ). La prison avait eu peu d'impacts sur lui. Il semblait avoir un peu maigri, mais les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules étaient toujours aussi blonds, sa peau aussi pâle, et il avait toujours la même prestance, le même maintient orgueilleux. C'était surtout ses yeux gris aciers qui avaient changés. Ils étaient toujours aussi froids. Ils gardaient la lueur de suffisance qu'ils avaient toujours eu, mais ils avaient quelque chose de différent. Ils semblaient un peu éteints, _blessés_. Sans doute les résidus de la punition de Voldemort...

Il sorti de sa poche un objet, et annula le sortilège de réduction. Harry vit alors ses bagages reprendre leur volume devant lui. Il songea que Malfoy était vraiment dans la disgrâce pour qu'on lui fasse apporter ses affaires à un prisonnier. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'homme qui avait failli être responsable de la mort de Sa Ginny, et qui était tout bonnement infect. Il ne put se retenir de lui faire aimablement remarquer :

-Comme c'est gentil à vous de m'apporter mes valises. Vous feriez un excellent elfe de maison. Le visage de Malfoy blêmit, mais Harry continua. Au moins à cette place, vous ne risquez pas de laisser traîner un morceau de l'âme de votre maître n'importe où. Je suis sûr que Dobby acceptera de vous montrer les ficelles du métier, il suffit que vous lui demandiez gentiment et... Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase car l'expression de haine qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de l'homme montrait qu'il allait bientôt l'attaquer. Mais bon, un Malfoy, déchu ou pas a un minimum de tenue. Il se retint donc ( difficilement ) de le tuer, et pris son air le plus hautain et le plus noble pour lui répondre d'une voix calme et glacée :

-A votre place à vous, Mr Potter, siffla-t-il, je ne ferais pas le fier. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres ne vous a peut-être pas encore tué, mais une fois qu'il en aura fini avec vous, je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau, ni de celle de vos belettes... Il regarda Harry de haut et ajouta :

-Votre chouette se trouve dans la volière. Et il partit, laissant Harry complètement soufflé. Celui-ci prit note qu'il ne fallait jamais chercher un Malfoy, même si on était énervé. Ca a du répondant, un Malfoy...

Les paroles de Lucius avaient eu sur lui un impact plus considérable qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Harry se sentit soudain très malheureux et se mis à ressasser ses idées noires. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il commença à faire le bilan de sa vie : catastrophique. Seule la première année avait du être agréable. Les dix qui suivirent furent les pires, ensuite il avait du affronter régulièrement les situations les plus périlleuses, lutter contre les forces du mal. Mais Voldemort était revenu, Sirius avait trouvé la mort par sa faute, Dumbledore aussi et c'était la guerre.

Harry s'approcha d'un grand miroir et contempla son reflet entre les arabesques de bois doré. Il vit un beau jeune homme de taille moyenne, les yeux verts en amande et des cheveux d'un noir intense, complètement désordonnés. Sa cicatrice, qu'il avait tant aimé, lui paraissait à présent trop visible, trop encombrante, trop lourde à porter. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle n'existât jamais ! Il avait dix sept ans mais l'étrange impression que sa vie était derrière lui, il avait déjà tant vécu...

"Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais !" se dit-il soudain. "Il faut que je positive, je vais bien finir par m'en sortir, je m'en sort toujours, j'ai une chance du tonnerre de Dieu et un ange gardien sur-entraîné dopé aux amphétamines, je suis le meilleur, je suis... Non, là j'exagère, mais il faut que je me reprenne, que je fasse quelque chose, que je me secoue quoi..." C'est donc en pratiquant intensément la pensée positive que Harry décida de visiter ses appartements, le plan d'évasion étant fortement compromis avant même sa naissance. Après, advienne que pourra... Il n'avait aucun contrôle de toutes façons.

Il examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Elle était spacieuse, chaleureuse et confortable. C'était une sorte de petit salon, il y avait des fauteuils cossus près d'une magnifique cheminée qui paraissait très ancienne. Une table et des chaises très stylées trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Une multitude de meubles et d'objets de décoration tous plus beaux les uns que les autres étaient présents, et des tapis moelleux recouvraient le parquet couleur ambre foncée. Les tons de rouge et les couleurs chaudes dominaient, et Harry, bien qu'impressionné et n'osant toucher à rien se sentit presque chez lui, un peu comme il l'était dans cet autre château qu'il ne reverrait jamais, comme il l'était à Poudlard.

Il visita les autre pièces, qui étaient meublées dans le même style et respectaient les mêmes teintes. Il y avait un bureau, une chambre et une salle de bain. Harry avait été impressionné par celle-ci : tout était d'un blanc éclatant, lui rappelant la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard, mais dans un luxe plus discret, plus fin. Les vasques des lavabos étaient en marbre et affectaient une forme de goutte, qui leur donnait l'impression de tomber continuellement, les robinets finement ciselés dans de l'or. Au centre de la pièce se formait une dépression dans le sol de marbre, la raison en était un énorme pommeau de douche rond, suspendu au plafond. La baignoire était gigantesque et entourée de fermoirs différents, comme à Poudlard. Tout un pan de mur était entièrement recouvert d'une glace, donnant à la pièce des dimensions démesurées. Harry remarqua aussi, non loin d'une pile de serviettes blanches et chaudes, sa brosse à dents - comment avait-elle atterrie là ? - perdue au milieu des flacons de lotions diverses et variées. Le jeune homme songea qu'il n'oserait jamais se laver ici, il aurait presque peur de salir.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, tira les lourds rideaux de velours grenat, contempla longuement la lande déserte, s'assit sur son grand lit à baldaquin, bien douillé et confortable et se perdit dans ses pensées. "Si on m'avait dit que Voldemort logeait ses prisonniers comme ça... J'aurais plutôt pensé atterrir dans un cachot bien froid et bien humide, avec des chaînes accrochées aux murs," pensa-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'humour qui lui rappela vivement que ses amis étaient là, quelque part, peut-être dans ce même cachot...

Son estomac se contracta, puis grogna, il faut dire qu'un morceau de pomme, ce n'était pas très nourrissant, il était au bord de la crise d'hypoglycémie.

-Tu ne penses qu'à manger, égoïste, l'insulta Harry, alors que Ron et Ginny n'ont peut-être que du pain sec et de l'eau !

"Ca y est, je suis devenu fou : je parle à mon ventre, maintenant," se dit-il.

Il retourna dans le salon, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un plantureux repas bien étalé sur la table. Harry songea pendant quelques instant à faire la grève de la faim, mais le parfum entêtant d'un canard à l'orange vint lui chatouiller les narines, et son ventre se rappela bruyamment à son bon souvenir. Il s'attabla donc en faisant abstraction de ses idées stupides.

Il mangea donc tout son saoul, puis rangea rapidement ses affaires et décida courageusement de faire une petite sieste, la tension nerveuse de ce début de journée l'avait épuisé. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de dormir avec un mage noir imprévisible qui pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment pour lui faire faire il ne savait quoi. Mais Harry réfléchit et il pensa que Voldemort était plutôt du soir, voir noctambule à force de vouloir garder ses petites magouilles secrètes. (en fait vu son caractère, il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup : insomniaque, ça rend mauvais).

Il dormit donc jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi et se réveilla juste pour l'heure du thé. Il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Dormir lui avait remis les idées en place et tout était plus clair dans sa tête. Il passa deux heures à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, imaginant les plans les plus fous pour s'enfuir et les raisons les plus horribles de sa présence en ses lieux. Il alla même jusqu'à penser qu'il était en fait l'un des horcruxes de Voldemort, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait certains de ses pouvoirs et qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. Mais c'était absurde.

Vers six heures du soir, sa cicatrice recommença à le brûler. Le mage noir était en colère, son expérience avait du rater.

Peu de temps après, quand Voldemort revint, Harry était encore à cogiter vainement, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert entre les mains dans une tentative désespérée pour se changer les idées. Son effort était voué à l'échec, il pensa que ce livre aurait beaucoup plu à Hermione. Celle-ci devait être dans tous ses états, Ron avait était enlevé avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leur amour... Qui sait si ils auront jamais une autre occasion...

L'attente était en train de devenir insupportable et il fut presque soulagé de voir enfin apparaître le mage noir.

Presque parce que celui-ci avait l'air caractéristique d'un génie du mal qui a essuyé un revers. Il semblait extrêmement énervé et Harry ne desserra pas la bouche, n'ayant pas envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et se tenait bien tranquille pendant que Voldemort s'asseyait dans le fauteuil en face du sien et essayait de se calmer. Enfin il pris la parole :

-Ca n'a pas fonctionné. Alors voilà ton "cadeau." Qui n'en ait pas vraiment un, d'ailleurs.

Il déposa entre eux un petit paquet noir et rectangulaire, entouré d'un joli ruban doré. Harry hésita à le prendre.

-C'est mortel ?

-Bien sur que non.

-Ca explose ?

Voldemort secoua la tête.

-Dangereux ?

-Ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ne peut pas te faire du mal, physiquement du moins... dit le sorcier d'une voix définitive, mettant fin aux questions du jeune homme. Cette phrase ne rassura pas Harry pour autant. Les détraqueurs aussi ne faisaient pas de mal physiquement...

Pendant ce bref échange, la douleur de sa cicatrice avait diminuée, Voldemort s'était calmé. Il le trouvait même amusant. Un léger sourire tout à fait naturel avait trouvé place sur son visage, et le rendait imperceptiblement plus humain. Harry trouva qu'il avait l'air fatigué...

"Tu commences à le trouver humain ? " lui demanda sa conscience. "Ca va pas, non !" répondit Harry. Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, Voldemort était encore humain. Quoique... Une personne n'ayant en elle qu'un unique septième de son âme est-elle vraiment humaine ? Une question philosophique qui ne trouvera sans doute jamais de réponse...

Harry reporta son attention sur le paquet noir. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, l'esprit vide, fixant le cadeau d'anniversaire que Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde avait offert à lui, Harry Potter, adolescent et étudiant, responsable de plusieurs de ses échecs, des treize années d'exil qui suivirent l'anéantissement de son corps dans une forêt au fin fond de l'Europe et de la destruction d'une partie de son âme.

Il avança une main légèrement tremblante vers le petit paquet...

* * *

Et la suite au prochain épisode !

- MOUAHAHAHA ! ( rire cruel et hystérique empreinté pour l'occasion à mon très cher Tom )

Non ! Pitié ! Pas le Doloris ! Je sait que ça t'énerve qu'on t'appelle comme ça, je te promet que je ne le referais plus, je... Non !

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ici l'auteur de remplacement, je vous signale que l'auteur est en train de se faire torturer par un vieux fou furieux à tête de serpent qui a la rancune tenace et qui ne supporte pas ses origines. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle ne publiera pas d'autre chapitre avant 2 ou 3 semaines ( et aussi parce qu'elle à d'autres fics que vous pouvez aller voir ).Vous pouvez laisser des REVIEWS après le bip sonore, très bonne journée à t...

-Avada Kedavra ! Effectivement je suis fou, j'ai une tête de serpent, et je suis rancunier, je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle comme mon ordure de père que j'ai pris grand plaisir à tuer, mais surtout JE NE SUIS PAS VIEUX ! 71 ans c'est extrêmement jeune pour être le sorcier le plus puissant de la terre !

-Mais...dit un lecteur qui n'a pas encore lu le 6 éme tome, Ce n'est pas vous c'est Dumbledore qui...

-Avada Kedavra ! NON, il a été atomisé par un de mes mangemorts ! Ca lui apprendra à voir la vie en rose ! A présent c'est MOI le meilleur, le plus intelligent, le plus puissant ! MOUHAHAHAHA ( gloussement mégalomaniaque ridiculement suraigu causant un séisme de magnitude 5 sur l'échelle de Richter et explosant toute les vitres dans un rayon de 100 km à la ronde et... harg ! ).

Avada Kedavra ! Mon rire n'est PAS ridicule !

Je souhaite que vous creviez tous, répugnants MOLDUS ! Allez griller en enfer !

AVADA KEDAVRA !

REVIEWS ! ( sauf si le sort vous à atteint, naturellement )


	5. Dans le paquet

**Aujourd'hui, 31 décembre, dernier jour de l'année, c'est l'anniversaire de Voldemort ! **Donc je publies ce chapitre aujourd'hui !

J'ai mis exécivement longtemps pour l'écrire, j'ai ramé. En plus, il n'est pas terrible. J'avais pensé à arrêter cette fic, mais j'ai préféré la tourner d'une autre façon. J'ai complètement changé le scénario d'origine, mais ils vont quand même venir dans notre monde et rencontrer Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

kairi sakura potter : Ta review n'est pas courte du tout, et elle m'a fait très plaisir !

Ginevra Lyra Potter : Dans le paquet, il y a...

DarkNo : Je suis méga sadique... Et le dialogue, c'est du plagia.

lilix28 : Je sais pas encore...

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Dans le paquet..._**

Il avança une main légèrement tremblante vers le petit paquet...

Quand ses doigts en effleurèrent la surface, il s'arrêta. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ? Le papier était lisse et froid. Il prit le paquet entre ses mains tremblantes. Il le tourna et le retourna plusieurs fois. C'était assez léger, ça avait une certaine souplesse. Il aurait parié que c'était un livre. Un livre ? Absurde... Pourquoi Voldemort lui offrirait un livre ?

Il fut soudain envahi par une curiosité dévorante. Il déchira le papier et effectivement, dans un éclair brillant, un livre lui tomba sur les genoux. Et quel livre...

HARRY POTTER A L'ECOLE DES SORCIERS.

Le choc lui cloua l'esprit. Il était incapable de faire un geste pour le ramasser. Il contempla la couverture brillante et colorée. Il était dessus, entouré de ses deux amis. Il lut le nom de l'auteur : J.K. ROWLING, en lettres blanches.

Questions, questions, questions...

Qui est-ce ? Un sorcier ? Un moldu ? Il me connaît ? Comment Voldemort a eut ce livre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit dedans ?

Il mourrait d'envie de le lire, pourtant, c'était comme si il était bloqué. Il savait, il sentait que si il touchait à ce livre, sa vie, son existence toute entière en serait bouleversée. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il en était sûr.

Il prit peur tout à coup. Ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière, ne plus être tout à fait lui-même...

Il sursauta quand une voix sifflante qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide lui demanda :

-Tu vas te décider à le lire, ce bouquin ?

Voldemort avait l'air impatient. Il guettait les moindres gestes de Harry, le surveillait comme si il attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Après un temps de réflexion, Harry se saisit brusquement du livre et l'ouvrit d'un même geste.

Et là, il se passa...

Rien.

Aucunes étincelles colorées ne vinrent entourer Harry. Aucun vortex spatio-temporelle ne s'ouvrit devant lui. Aucun halo de lumière ne vint le nimber. Il ne fut pas davantage aspiré par le livre. Il ne s'évanouit pas, ne se transforma pas. Simplement, il avait commencer à lire la première page.

Complètement absorbé par sa lecture, il entendit à peine le juron extraordinairement grossier que poussa le Seigneur de Ténèbres. Il ne le vit pas quitter la pièce en marmonnant un "Dumbledore n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui" (si il ne l'avait pas fait tuer, aussi...). Il sentit tout de même sa cicatrice le brûler de rage et de déception, mais ne leva pas les yeux du texte.

Le calme régnait, paisible et monotone. Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par le tic-tac d'une vieille horloge. Dehors, le vent continuait à souffler en rafales.

Et il lut.

Le rythme était passionnant. Il allait d'étonnement en étonnement. Ce livre, c'était _sa_ vie. C'était ses gestes, ses actions, ses pensées, son histoire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'aventure, il se trouvait à la fois naïf, courageux, idiot en certains moments, ou complètement inconscient. Et tellement jeune. Il se disait qu'il aurait du faire ceci, ou plutôt cela. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que tout était en ordre. Que les choses n'auraient jamais pu se passer autrement. Peut-être parce que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé, il sentait son personnage écrasé par le poids de son destin. Il se sentait lui même oppressé, comme piégé. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture et plus sa respiration devenait précipité. Il savait d'avance ce qui allait se passer, et pourtant, il attendait avec une impatience grandissante le dénouement.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa première confrontation avec Lord Voldemort, cinq heures après, celui-ci revint, calmé, et s'assit tranquillement en attendant qu'il ait est fini. Harry leva furtivement les yeux de son livre et se replongea aussitôt dans l'action.

Quand il acheva enfin sa lecture, le souffle court, les larmes au bord des yeux à cause de l'émotion et de la fatigue, Voldemort lui demanda :

-C'est exactement ce que tu as vécu, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, épuisé. Il se sentait comme vidé de sa substance, amorphe.

Les questions arrivaient pêle-mêle dans sa tête et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre et faire le tri. Enfin, il demanda :

-Comment avez-vous eut ce livre ?

Voldemort ne s'offusqua pas, il répondit tranquillement, avec un petit sourire. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il avait envie de discuter (vous permettez, chers lecteurs, que je l'humanise un peu ? Sinon, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir d'explications et Harry va finir en petits morceaux. En plus, on peut penser que la lecture du livre l'a un peu "détaché" de son personnage original, ce qui expliquerait aussi qu'il ait un de l'humour (l'anniversaire, le paquet cadeau...)).

-C'est très simple. J'essayais de récupérer la Prophétie par un procédé magique de très haut niveau et à la place, quand ce livre m'ait littéralement tombé sur la tête.

-Mais... d'où vient-il ? Et l'auteur, c'est un sorcier, où...?

-Je te conseille de lire la biographie qui est à la fin. Harry s'exécuta rapidement et en apprit un peu plus sur J.K. Rowling. Elle avait tout l'air d'être une moldue.

-Comment a t-elle fait pour savoir autant de choses sur moi ? C'est une personne qui m'est proche et qui a prit un pseudonyme ?

Harry savait bien que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Le récit de sa vie était bien trop personnel, trop intime. Lui seul aurait pu l'écrire. Et encore... Ne déforme-t-on pas toujours la réalité quand on écrit sa biographie ? Il ne l'aurait jamais écrite comme ça. Il y avait trop de détails qu'il avait oublié, de même que ses émotions sur l'instant. En vérité, Harry ne voulait pas comprendre. Surtout pas. Il aurait tellement voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et se réveiller à Privet Drive...

Mais en entendant sa question, Voldemort éclata de son rire suraigu et dépourvu de joie. Il parla d'une voix qui laissa percer son amertume.

-Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, Harry Potter ? Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très intelligent. Tu laisses ça à Hermione, non ? Harry, demanda-t-il doucement, ne trouves-tu pas que ta vie ressemble à un roman d'aventure pour enfants ? Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry avait horriblement peur de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Si cette personne en sait tellement sur toi, c'est parce qu'elle t'as créé.

-Vous voulez dire... fit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Vous pensez que nous sommes _dans le livre_ ?

Les trois derniers mots avaient été expulsés de sa bouche comme des corps étrangers. Ils y pourrissaient depuis si longtemps. Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su.

-Oui. Nous appartenons à ce livre.

C'était la vérité. Sa vie, son monde, son existence et celle des autres personnes étaient uniquement dues à ce livre. Ils n'étaient que le fruit de l'imagination d'une femme qui les dirigeaient comme on le fait avec les pantins. Une déesse omniprésente et omnipotente, qui pouvait faire vivre le monde comme amener le déluge et le faire disparaître.

Harry se sentait bloqué. Ecrasé à en suffoquer. Il était prisonnier de sa propre vie. Il l'avait parcourue sans la choisir, s'engageant dedans comme sur une autoroute vide, sans se rendre compte de rien. L'ordre des choses était réglé d'avance. Toute son existence était réglementé sur ces pages. Il n'était qu'un être d'encre et de papier. Une idée qui germait fugacement dans la tête des lecteurs, puis se desséchait. Dans les brouillons de l'auteur, les vies et les destins se font et se défont. La trame apparaît pour former le récit qu'il vivra. Sans pouvoir rien changer. Pas une once de sentiment. Pas une parole. Pas une pensée. Chaque brin d'herbe est prédéfini. Tout est à sa place. Et rien ne pourra jamais ébranler l'édifice.

Comme une bête sauvage tapie dans l'angoisse, une crise de profond désespoir saisi Harry à la gorge. Un sentiment de colère intense contre cette tromperie infâme. Il se mit à crier a rage et son humiliation. Il hurlait son impuissance. Comme dans le bureau de Dumbledore après la mort de Sirius, les objets lui servirent d'exutoire. Il fracassa, brisa, arracha, déchira, saccagea la pièce avec autant de méthode qu'un rhinocéros enragé. Il mit toute sa fureur à se fracturer les phalanges contre les meubles, à s'entailler la peau contre les miroirs brisés, à éventrer les cousins, à disloquer les chaises contre les murs. Il avait mal dans son âme. Il voulait s'échapper. Sortir d'ici, sortir de sa vie, sortir de son corps. Il hurlait sa douleur à s'en faire éclater la gorge. Il démolissait tout, il fallait que rien ne subsiste. Que tout se perde dans le néant. Détruire, détruire, détruire... Il passa des heures ainsi, à pulvériser tout ce qui était à sa porté dans un tourbillon de rage primaire.

Quand enfin l'aube se leva, Harry, le corps éreinté, s'affala au milieu du décors chaotique. Il était fatigué, bouleversé, ravagé. Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Il déversait un torrent de peine. Les souffrances de toute une vie. Son enfance horrible, les épreuves, la mort, la désolation, et toujours son impuissance, enfin révélée.

Voldemort observait le petit corps secoué de sanglots, tremblant et ensanglanté, au milieu d'un enchevêtrement effroyable d'objets concassés, broyés, indistincts.

C'était pitoyable.

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, telle une île entourée de décombres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait patiemment attendu la fin de l'orage. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer le jeune sorcier. Lui avait eu la même réaction, mais à plus grande échelle. Qu'avaient trouvé les moldus comme explication, déjà ? Ah oui : explosion d'une usine pétrochimique dans la banlieue de Londres (j'avais écrit ce chapitre avant qu'une usine pétrochimique n'explose réellement dans la banlieue de Londres, juré ! Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas mis. Aurais-je des talents divinatoires ?). Il avait lu les six premiers livres, il avait lutté pour ne plus être Voldemort. Et il ne se résignerait jamais à rester dans ce roman. Il allait en sortir. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de se laisser manipuler ainsi jusqu'à sa mort, de servir de "méchant" dans un livre pour les enfants d'un monde où la magie n'existait même pas !

Malgré l'occulmancie, les émotions extrêmes l'avaient atteint. Pris d'un soudain élan de "compréhension" envers le jeune sorcier, il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

* * *

Bonne année à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas la review ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Heu la suite au prochain chap dsl


	7. Quand ça foire, ben ça foire !

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà : j'ai dis que je ne publierai certainement pas avant septembre, mais comme j'avais quelque chose sous la main, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le mettre en ligne ! Au passage, je voudrais remercier Ishtar, ma nouvelle bétalectrice (il y en avait besoin !) qui me corrige toutes mes énooormes fautes (et qui fait des commentaires aussi) ! Merci ma grande ! Je précise que la fin de ce chapitre a été écrit à l'hôpital psychiatrique (et oui, j'y suis retournée finalement), donc ne vous inquiétez pas si il vous parait "bizarre" !

**Resumé : **Voldemort débarque chez les Dursely qui finissent 6 pieds sous terre pour emmener Harry dans son château qui est la copie-collée de Versailles. Il aurait besoin de Harry pour l'aider à sortir de l'hoooorrible fanfiction où ils sont coincés, et puis en plus, il a Ginny et Ron dans ses cachots au cas où Harry ne serait pas d'accord. Donc Harry lit le premier tome des aventures de Harry Potter et fait une méga crise de nerfs où il réduit le pauvre mobilier qui a rien demandé à personne en bouillie. La lecture des livres semble entraîner des réaction violentes chez les personnages... La question est : arriveront-ils à aller dans le monde réel ? (il est bien mon résumé, nan ? )

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Quand ça foire, ben ça foire ! _**

Malgré l'occlumencie, les émotions extrêmes l'avaient atteint. Pris d'un soudain élan de "compréhension" envers le jeune sorcier, il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

L'esprit engourdi de Harry s'arracha aux brumes d'un sommeil sans rêves. Des souvenirs nébuleux s'imposèrent à lui. "Oh mon Dieu ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai !" Non, c'était juste un rêve. La preuve, il était dans son lit de Privet Drive et la tante Pétunia n'allait pas tarder à venir tambouriner à la porte pour le réveiller, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, Voldemort voudrait de nouveau le tuer et non lui faire lire des livres qui n'existaient pas. N'osant tout de même pas ouvrir les yeux, Harry tâtonna à la recherche de sa table de chevet, mais ne la trouva pas. Et puis le matelas de sa chambre n'était pas si confortable... Non ! Les Dursley lui avaient acheté un nouveau matelas ! Oui, c'était ça : il avait changé de lit. Sa main cogna dans un barreau en bois. Même qu'ils étaient très gentils et qu'ils lui avaient acheté un lit à baldaquin... Tout allait bien. Il était chez les Dursley et il se ferait un plaisir de les quitter tout à l'heure ! Les yeux toujours clos, raidi sur son lit, le jeune sorcier essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait fait qu'un horrible cauchemar.

-Monsieur Harry Potter ? couina une petite voix.

-HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Harry se releva d'un bond en hurlant de surprise et de terreur et se cogna la tête tandis qu'un grand fracas de vaisselle brisée retentissait au pied du lit.

Un elfe ! C'était un elfe de maison qui venait de lâcher un plateau. Ainsi tout était vrai !

-Poppy est désolé d'avoir fait peur à Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Poppy va aller chercher un autre petit-déjeuner et après Poppy ira se coincer les doigts dans une porte pour se punir.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama Harry, peiné pour l'elfe. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je suis complètement sur les nerfs !

-Monsieur est si bon, monsieur ! Mais Poppy a mal fait son travail. Poppy doit aller se punir.

Avant que Harry ait pu réagir, l'elfe disparut dans un"POP" avec les débris de vaisselle. Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Ce n'était qu'après avoir lu les livres que l'on se rendait compte à quel point l'univers de Rowling était... Caricatural ! Pourquoi les elfes de maison portaient des noms ridicules qui finissaient par "Y" (Dobby, Winky, Hockey, Poppy...) et se comportaient de cette façon ?

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il serrait son oreiller contre lui. Il prit conscience du fait que des lecteurs lisaient son aventure (L'auteur : enfin ça, c'est ce que j'espère !) et il avait l'horrible impression d'être surveillé par un public attentif à ses moindres gestes. "Au moins, ne soyons pas ridicules !" se dit-il en jetant l'oreiller et en se précipitant vers les toilettes pour soulager une envie très pressante.

Quand Poppy revint avec un nouveau petit-déjeuner, il trouva le jeune homme plongé dans "La Chambre des Secrets".

En fait, Harry passa la semaine qui suivit à lire. Des livres, bien entendu, qui lui arrachèrent quelques larmes et où il se répétait à chaque page des : "quel con j'ai été !", mais aussi des articles de presse sur le phénomène Harry Potter, des interviews de Rowling, et bien sûr, des fanfictions. C'est pour ces dernières que les toilettes servirent beaucoup. Les fics où il s'envoyait en l'air avec tout Poudlard dans un luxe de détails lui retournaient l'estomac (NdB : mais pourquoi, au moins il a une vie sexuelle épanouie… dans le merdier qu'est sa vie selon JKR, il pourrait nous remercier quand même ! lol). Certains fanarts aussi, d'ailleurs. Et quand il vit les films, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Daniel Radcliffe n'était pas du tout crédible ! ( (NdB : Et il a raison ! Verdissez-lui les yeux merde ! lol) là, vous vous demandez comment Voldemort a bien pu trouver un ordinateur portable avec lecteur de DVD et comment il a connecté son château au réseau WIFI alors que l'histoire se passe en 1997 ? J'avoue que je bloque aussi... NdB : Ben… il peut lire des VHS, non ? lol)

A la fin de la semaine, Lord Voldemort vint voir Harry, et ils parlèrent vraiment, et très longtemps. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur l'hypothèse suivante : ils étaient les personnages d'une fanfiction parmi d'autres, fanfictions qui formeraient avec la saga de JKR, une fois qu'elle serait terminée, un seul univers cohérent. Ensuite, ils débattirent longuement pour savoir _qui_ ils étaient. (Oui alors il doit être 4h du matin et ça fait bien 10h qu'ils se racontent des fics, donc les conversations philosophiques à cette heure-là, il faut pas s'attendre à des révolutions. (c'est surtout que l'auteur écrit elle aussi à 4h du mat.) NdB : LOL)

-Existons-nous, au moins ? (question existentielle numéro 22)

-En tant que personnages de fiction, peut-être... Mais certainement pas en tant qu'êtres humains.

-Oui. Dans les livres, nous n'avons jamais eu de libre-arbitre. Peut-on être humain sans le libre-arbitre ? (question existentielle numéro 507)

-J'aurais tendance à dire que non. Pourtant, il me semblait que je choisissais...

-Je ne suis plus Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Voldemort, après un long silence.

-Plus tout à fait... Moi, je me sens de moins en moins Voldemort.

-ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas vraiment tué mes parents ? (question existentielle numéro 81)

-C'était le personnage, pas moi. Pas ce que je suis maintenant. J'essaye de m'en détacher. Je ne l'aime pas, je crois. Il est ridicule.

-... Avant de mourir, Dumbledore m'a dit que la différence entre vous et moi était que moi, je pouvais aimer.

-J'ai lu.

-En êtes-vous capable, maintenant ? (question existentielle numéro 69)

-Je ne sais pas. Je me sens... vide. C'est comme si ma vie s'effaçait peu à peu... que je devenais quelqu'un d'autre...

-Oui... j'ai cette impression aussi... Croyez-vous qu'on pourra se sortir d'ici un jour ? (question existentielle numéro 109003)

-Je vais tout faire pour, Harry. D'ailleurs, dès demain, nous allons essayer quelque chose ensemble. Au fait, tu peux rendre visite à tes amis, si tu veux.

Harry ne pensait plus du tout à Ron et à Ginny depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il rougit de honte. Il se sentait de moins en moins concerné par ce qui touchait Harry Potter.

-Dis-leur qu'ils sont libres de partir s'ils le désirent. Toi aussi. Mais je préférerais que tu restes au château jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé une solution. C'est plus pratique.

-Bien entendu, je vais rester. ça veut dire que vous me faites confiance ? (question existentielle numéro 410)

-Exercice très difficile. Voldemort n'a confiance en personne. Mais moi, j'ai confiance en toi, répondit le mage noir avec une lueur de sympathie dans les yeux qui contrastait avec son apparence monstrueuse de serpent blafard.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par Lord Voldemort lui-même qui arracha ses couvertures.

-Debout ! s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il est cinq heures de l'après-midi et j'ai besoin de toi !

-BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

-Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi, voulut le rassurer Voldemort.

-Justement ! J'en suis encore au stade Voldemort le mage noir mégalo qui veut me trucider, et pas Tommy mon nouvel ami ! Et en plus vous faites peur !

-C'est pas de ma faute si tous les méchants dans les livres pour enfants sont moches. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, lui ordonna Voldemort en lui balançant un slip à la tête.

-Vous ne pourriez pas trouver une solution pour vous arrangez ? Autre que le lifting, j'entends.

-Tu as un raisonnement puéril. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait.

-A ce que je ne sois pas dégoûté à chaque fois que je vous regarde ? suggéra Harry en enfilant une robe de sorcier vert émeraude.

-Je dois admettre que Rowling ne m'a pas loupé. On peut difficilement être plus laid selon les canons de beauté humains, répondit Voldemort en se penchant sur un miroir. Mais au moins, ça évitera que cette fic ne tourne en slash. (NdB : Méchanteuh ! Pourquoi pas de citron ! Bouhouhou ! Que je suis malheureuse !) (L'auteur : pourquoi j'ai une une bétalectrice accro au citron, môa ! Bouhouhou ! Que je suis malheureuse !)

Pris d'une nausée soudaine en entendant ces paroles, Harry se précipita vers les toilettes pour vomir.

-ça devient vexant, là, Harry !

Peu après, Harry suivit Voldemort dans les dédales du manoir tout en mangeant un croissant. Ils ne firent que descendre des escaliers, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les entrailles du château, traversèrent une partie des cachots (Harry ne regrettait vraiment pas sa chambre), et entrèrent dans une pièce gardée par un gros serpent en argent qui n'ouvrait la porte qu'en entendant parler fourchelang (l'auteur à horreur des clichés... NdB : Et elle a raison ! lol).

La pièce était encombrée du sol au plafond, pire que la salle sur demande où l'on cachait les objets. Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant de désordre de toute sa vie. On aurait dit une sorte de laboratoire. Des instruments bizarres étaient accrochés aux murs, des pierres mystérieuses, des ingrédients de potions qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un film d'horreur, des grimoires à la pelle, des cages avec des choses vivantes à l'intérieur. Harry aperçut même un lit dans un coin de la pièce, surchargé de livres. Des pages et des pages de parchemins recouverts de notes s'étalaient abondamment dans toute la pièce.

Harry sortit une heure après, en pleine forme. Il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre en chantant, débordant de vitalité comme si il avait reçu une dizaine de sortilèges d'allégresse.

L'expérience avait complètement foiré, mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il se sentait super bien !

En fait, son esprit s'était détaché de son corps. Il s'était dilaté, avait traversé les murs du château, puis avait plané loin, survolant les villes et les campagnes, englobant tout. A un moment, il s'était penché par dessus l'épaule d'une femme blonde qui écrivait. Il avait senti dans toute son âme que cette femme était sa créatrice. Il avait approché sa bouche de son oreille, mais au moment où il allait lui parler, il s'était senti tiré en arrière. Il avait très vite réintégré son corps, mais ce voyage extra-corporel lui avait laissé quelques effets secondaires, comme une grande gaieté.

Il courut dans tous les couloirs du château en poussant des cris de joie qui réussirent à effrayer les mangemorts qu'il croisait à la vitesse d'une locomotive. Qu'est-ce que c'était chouette la vie ! Tiens, et s'il allait rendre visite à Ron et Ginny ?

-POPPY ! appela-t-il avec enthousiasme.

L'elfe apparut dans un POP.

-Tu peux me conduire à mes amis ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur !

Arrivé devant la porte, l'elfe la déverrouilla et Harry frappa vigoureusement.

-Entrez ! lui cria la voix familière de sa petite amie.

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Il vit Ginny qui paniqua et s'écria :

-NON ! Ron, ne...

BLAM !

* * *

(NdB : Lol ! Comme d'habitude, bravo Ronny !)

Une petite review ? Dieu vous la rendra !


	8. Retrouvailles

**Note de l'Auteur** : Mea culpa pour ce long retard, 9 mois. Désolée.

**Résumé pourri** : Voldemort débarque chez les Dursely qui finissent 6 pieds sous terre pour emmener Harry dans son château qui est la copie de Versailles. Il aurait besoin de Harry pour l'aider à sortir de l'hoooorrible fiction où ils sont coincés, et puis en plus, il a Ginny et Ron dans ses cachots au cas où Harry ne serait pas d'accord. Donc Harry lit le premier tome des aventures de Harry Potter et fait une méga crise de nerfs où il réduit le pauvre mobilier qui a rien demandé à personne en bouillie. La lecture des livres semble entraîner des réaction violentes chez les personnages... La question est : arriveront-ils à aller dans le monde réel ? Dans le dernier chapitre Harry va voir ses gentils amis et se fait gentiment assommé par Ron.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Il vit Ginny qui paniqua et s'écria :

-NON ! Ron, ne...

BLAM !

Quand Harry repris ses esprits, il vit le joli minois de Ginny penché sur lui avec inquiètude. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait défoncé le crâne à l'aide d'un chandelier en argent style Louis XV.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Ron t'as assommé avec un chandelier en argent style Louis XV, répondit Ginny en lançant un regard meurtrier à son frère.

Celui-ci se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et ses oreilles étaient toutes rouges.

-Désolé, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-ça va, répondit Harry en se relevant. Je suis rudement content de vous revoir, vous deux.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici le plus vite possible. Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer, Harry ? lui demanda Ginny.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé aux explication qu'il lui faudrait fournir à ses amis. Déjà Ginny l'entraînait dans les couloirs en regardant à chaque angle de mur si personne ne venait.

-En fait, je n'était pas prisonnier, lâcha Harry.

-Pardon ?

Ron et Ginny le regardèrent avec un air suspicieux. Harry était navré et cherchait une manière de leur expliquer la situation qui ne soit pas trop rude.

-Voldemort souhaitait mon aide pour résoudre une affaire, et c'est pour ça qu'il vous a capturés. Mais à présent vous pouvez partir si vous le désirez, et moi aussi...

A sa grande surprise, Ginny éclata en sanglots.

-Bon sang, calme-toi, Ginnny, supplia Ron en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis sûr que Harry a une explication !

Il jeta au jeune homme un regard pressant.

-Heu... Nous sommes coincés dans un livre et là Voldemort et moi essayons de sortir ? tenta Harry en leur souriant.

C'était sûrement la dernière chose à dire. La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha et tomba par terre, et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites ce qui était assez effrayant. Ginny pleurait de plus belle en disant :

-Fallait pas lui cogner dessus espèce de crétin sans cervelle !

Harry se demandait comment il allait pouvoir les convaincre que le coup qu'il avait reçu ne lui avait pas dérangé le cerveau, quand il entendit une voix familière et désagréable derrière lui :

-Vous emportez partout votre sale habitude de trainer dans les couloirs, Potter.

Harry dut lutter contre une subite envie de sortir sa baguette et de transformer son ancien professeur de potions de telle façon qu'il tienne dans un de ses bocaux d'ingrédients, le traaaîîître, le perfide serpent, l'immonde bâtard graisseux, et caetera, mais il se contenta de répondre avec les mâchoires crispées :

-Ici je reste dans les couloirs autant que je veux, je peux même y faire du roller en tutu rose, alors cessez de nous importuner et disparaissez !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre comment, Harry se retrouva soulevé dans les airs, puis projeté de haut en bas avec la force d'un boulet de canon. Rogue pointait sa baguette sur lui et la secouait furieusement, comme si il voulait décoller un morceau de papier adhésif collé au bout. Harry voyait arriver le plafond à toute vitesse, puis stoppait violement et repartait aussitôt vers le sol sous les cris terrifiés de Ginny en ayant l'impression de laisser toutes ses viscères derrière lui. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait comme dans un shaker géant, il eut la présence d'esprit de tirer sa baguette magique et lança un _Expelliarmus_ dans la direction approximative de Rogue. Celui-ci invoqua un bouclier qui brisa son sortilège de _Levitatio corporis_ et Harry s'écrasa au sol comme une crêpe.

Le temps qu'il ait vomi tout son saoul et rassuré ses amis sur son état, Rogue était déjà parti dans un tourbillon de robes colérique.

Après une série d'explications plus crédibles, Harry avait collé Ron d'office devant un livre, seulement lui car il ne voulait pas bouleverser davantage Ginny, et était allé se promener avec elle dans les jardins. (NDLR : Ben voui il y a des jardins. Imaginez Versailles au milieu d'un champ de bettraves !)

Le dédale coloré donnait une impression de sécurité, comme s'ils étaient dans un gros cocon de verdure. Le plein air après tant d'heures passées le nez collé à un écran, la présence de Ginny donnaient à Harry l'impression que son esprit flottait hors de son corps, dans une sorte d'euphorie cotonneuse. Il se sentait léger comme une plume et se perdait dans de vagues considérations philosophiques. Sous le soleil éclatant, les cheveux roux et frisés de Ginny étincellaient comme une auréole et la faisaient ressembler à un ange. Ils marchaient main dans la main sans échanger beaucoup de paroles, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. En passant par la roseraie, ils s'amusèrent à constituer un gros bouquet multicolore bourdonnant d'abeilles, vite abandonné sur un banc. (Ishtar : EURK ! Litany, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te noyer de chocolat ! Sinon, c'est l'indigestion de guimauve assurée ! LOL) (Litany : Je HAIS le chocolat :'( C'est pas bon j'aime pas ça !)

Harry et Ginny étaient en train de se rouler des p... heu...de s'embrasser goulum... non, de se prouver leur amour mais d'une façon plus physique, quand Ron débarqua comme un fou furieux, se jeta sur Harry et se mit à le bourrer de coups en lui hurlant dessus. Il était tellement énervé que Harry eut du mal à lui résister et Ginny fut obligée de jeter à son frère un _Stupéfix_ pour l'arrêter.

Quelques instants après, Ron était en train de bafouiller des excuses et de poser tout en tas de questions à la fois à Harry. Le jeune homme comprenait très bien sa réaction, et ils eurent une très longue discussion sans Ginny. Harry craignait au fond de son coeur que si elle apprenait la vérité Ginny cesserait de l'aimer. C'était bête mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Ron se montra étonnament compréhensif et Harry le quitta le coeur moins lourd. Un jour il quitterait ce monde, mais pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de passer le plus de temps avec sa petite amie.

Surtout que celle-ci l'acceuillit dans une tenue tout à fait spéciale ; elle portait un ravissant déhabillé en satin noir et de petits escarpins vernis à talons aiguilles. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus rouges et sa peau plus blanche que jamais, et elle arborrait un sourire victorieux devant l'expression de Harry. En effet, il commençait à baver de convoitise. Un petit ruisseau se formait entre ses pieds, contournant les menues inégalités du parquet.

Ginny s'avança vers lui souplement, sûre d'elle-même, mais elle se tordit la cheville et trébucha, et Harry la réceptionna dans ses bras.

-Les talons, indiqua la jeune fille avec un air gêné.

-Tu devrais en mettre plus souvent, ça nous rapproche, dit Harry en serrant davantage Ginny contre lui.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire et je peux certifier qu'ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit-là (un mois d'absence à combler, tout de même).

Le lendemain, Harry passa sa meilleure journée depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. En compagnie de son meilleur ami, certes encore un peu boulversé, et de sa petite copine, il parvint à oublier le poids de la terrible révélation. Hermione lui manqua durant la journée, mais ce que lui dit Voldemort le soir même lui apprit qu'il la reverrait le lendemain.

En effet le Lord avait fait demandé à Harry de le rejoindre dans son laboratoire. Le jeune homme avait emmené Ron, et Ginny avait aussitot râlé contre les messes-basses entre garçons.

Le rouquin fut impressionné à la fois de rencontrer Voldemort, et aussi par le bordel qui régnait dans la pièce. C'était vrai que ça avait empiré depuis la veille. On avait plus de mal à se frayer un passage dans le fouillis indescriptible. Fouillis d'où surgit d'un seul coup Voldemort, faisant manquer un battement de coeur aux deux adolescents.

-Demain soir, nous serons dans le monde réel ! déclara-t il avec un enthousiasme jubilatoire.

Harry fit un effort pour sourire : ça faisait bien la dixième fois qu'il entendait ça. Voldemort remarqua alors le rouquin qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Ron, c'est cela ? demanda-t il avec dédain. Il faut que tu te déclares à Hermione, votre petit jeu est exaspérant à la longue ! (Ishtar : J'suis bien d'accord ! lol)

Harry pouffa et Ron manqua la crise cardiaque puis devint rouge brique.

-Vous avez peut-être trouvé un moyen pour nous faire sortir, alors ? demanda Harry au mage noir histoire de sortir son ami de l'embarras.

-Oui, reprit Voldemort en retrouvant immédiatement son sérieux. Mais cette fois-ci je ne peux pas te l'expliquer.

"A quoi ça sert de me faire venir, alors ?" soupira mentalement Harry.

-Comme c'est toi le héros, continua Voldemort, l'auteur garde forcément un oeil sur toi. Demain, j'aurais besoin que tu retiennes entièrement son attention pendant un certain temps.

-Comment je vais faire ça ? demanda Harry extrèmement dubitatif.

-Tu devras te débrouiller pour faire des choses intéressantes, choquantes, importantes ou inhabituelles. L'auteur sera forcé de ne s'occuper de toi, et il ne verra pas ce que je ferais pendant ce temps...

-ça doit forcément être une fille, pour écrire une fic aussi tordue, grommela le jeune homme.

-C'est une bonne idée, de dénigrer l'auteur, mais garde ta salive pour demain. Tu devras me laisser trois heures, de huit à onze, ça devrait largement suffire.

Harry acquiesça, réfléchissant déjà à comment garder les yeux de l'auteur fixés uniquement sur lui. Ils se séparèrent du mage noir, et Ron n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Harry, tu te rends compte : Voldemort m'a conseillé de sortir avec Hermione !

Harry émit un petit rire moqueur et posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron qui commençait déjà à faire la moue.

-Tu vois : absolument tout le monde sait que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, à part vous deux.

-Ouais, répondit vaguement Ron, perdu dans ses pensées. Il faudra que je lui dise... Peut-être demain... On devra passer chez moi au moins pour y déposer Ginny. T'as une idée de ce qu'on devra faire après pour heu... distraire l'auteur, c'est ça ?

-Pas trop, non. On pourrait peut-être aller au Ministère, je demanderais à voir le Ministre et je ferais semblant d'accepter sa proposition, au moins ça sera inhabituel.

-Hum... ça bouge pas assez. Et puis on ne tiendra pas trois heures là-dessus... Je sais : tu pourrais aller dans un endroit où il y a plein de moldus, et leur révéler l'existence de la magie, avec preuve à l'appui. Après il y aura la brigade des effaceurs de mémoire qui viendra et ça fera un beau bordel.

-C'est pas mal, mais imagine que l'expérience de Voldemort échoue : ça fait au moins vingt fois qu'il essaye, tu sais !

-Ah oui, quand-même...

-Eh bien... On improvisera demain, dit Harry quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Ron.

-Ouais... C'est extraordinaire quand-même, tout ça, Harry. Nous sommes des personnages de romans pour enfants... Je sais que c'est vrai, mais ça paraît incroyable... Bon, bonne nuit.

-Ouais, dors bien Ron.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Une review ? Pour m'encourager...


	9. Comment occuper un auteur de fanfictions

**Résumé** : Voldemort débarque chez les Dursley, qui ne survivent pas à son passage. Il emmène Harry dans son château et lui donne les livres de Rowling à lire. Il semblerait qu'il ait besoin de lui pour l'aider à sortir de la fanfiction (celle-là) où ils sont coincés. Harry est chargé de retenir l'attention de l'auteur sur lui pendant la journée, pour permettre à Voldemort de tenter une expérience pour les sortir de là. Ron est dans la confidence. Arriveront-ils à se rendre dans le monde réel ?

_-__Eh__ bien... On improvisera demain, dit Harry quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Ron._

_-Ouais... C'est extraordinaire __quand même__ tout ça, Harry. Nous sommes des personnages de roman pour enfants... Je sais que c'est vrai, mais ça parait incroyable... Bon, bonne nuit._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Improviser ?

Comment avait-il pu penser à improviser ? Il était huit heures tapantes et Harry se demandait bien comment maintenir l'attention de l'auteur sur lui plus de dix secondes d'affilées. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû passer la nuit à y réfléchir un minimum au lieu de... heu... Bref, c'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Il était dans la mouise et en plus en retard. Pourquoi avaient-t-ils dû passer déposer Ginny chez ses parents avant d'aller... faire des trucs abscons pour occuper l'attention de l'auteur ? Évidemment maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la cuisine encombrée, devant un petit-déjeuner monstrueux. Et l'auteur devait techniquement bailler devant son clavier... Harry avait l'impression que chacun de ses gestes était épié par un sombre voyeur... Et donc il s'appliquait inconsciemment à boire proprement son chocolat, ce qui ne fonctionna pas très bien vu qu'un sillon de liquide dégoulina sur son menton et que trois petites gouttes marron vinrent s'écraser mollement sur la nappe blanche.

- Dites-moi où vous étiez, maintenant, demanda Mme Weasley.

- On était super inquiets!

- Vous avez fugué ?

- Rendez-vous avec des copines ?

- Des copains ?

- FRED ! GEORGES !

- On a été capturés...

- Ah mais c'est horrible !

- Maman tombe pas dans les pommes !

- Et vous avez réussi par vous échapper ?

- Ils vous ont fait du mal mes amours ?

- Vous avez été torturés ?

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ NOUS LAISSER EN PLACER UNE, OUI ?! finit par hurler Ginny, excédée par l'attitude de sa famille.

Soudain, comme pour sortir la jeune fille de l'embarras, on entendit un grand souffle venant de la cheminée, et de la suie se répandit dans l'air et atterrit dans le chocolat de Harry, sur les toasts, les oeufs brouillés. Harry reconnut immédiatement la touffe de cheveux bruns d' Hermione, et ceux-ci allèrent directement se coller contre ceux carotte de Ron. Harry ne put voir la suite car il fut agrippé dans une étreinte puissante et se cogna la tête contre celle de Ron pendant que Hermione pleurnichait :

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! Où étiez-vous passés ? On vous a cherchés partout, on croyait que vous étiez... que vous étiez... morts !

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent et Ron la prit dans ses bras en lui tapotant la tête assez maladroitement, rouge de gêne.

Harry se massa le crâne (Ron avait la tête dure) et déclara le plus naturellement du monde :

-Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés... En fait on a absolument pas pensé à vous prévenir que nous étions chez Voldemort. En même temps on avait la tête occupé à autre chose, rajouta-t-il en soupirant.

"Comme trouver une façon de retenir l'attention de l'auteur ?" pensa-t-il alors que Mme Weasley s'approchait de lui pour mettre une main sur son front.

-Harry, mon chéri, tu n'es pas malade ?

-Laisse-le M'man, dit Ron à sa mère. En fait c'est vrai que nous étions chez Voldemort, mais là on va avoir des trucs à faire, justement...

-Comment ça des trucs à faire ? s'exclama George.

-Vous avez pactisé avec l'ennemi ? demanda Fred.

-Vous devez accomplir une mission particulièrement sanglante pour le compte de Vous-savez-Qui ? reprit George.

-C'est qui que vous allez tuer ? renchérit Fred.

-Fred, George, arrêtez ! s'écria Mme Weasley. Ron, Harry, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de raconter des idioties pareilles ?

-Mais c'est vrai Maman, dit Ginny. Je l'ai vu moi aussi Voldemort. Mais après ils sont allés comploter tous les trois... humpf !

-Ginny ! s'exclama Ron. On ne complotait pas, on parlait de choses importantes !

-Je n'y comprends plus rien, soupira Mme Weasley en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Vous voulez qu'on monte ? demanda Hermione avec un air perdu en pensant sans doute que les garçons avaient des choses à lui expliquer.

-Lis ça et tu comprendras, lui souffla Harry en passant discrètement le premier tome des aventures de Harry Potter à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, intriguée, quitta la pièce rapidement pour assouvir sa curiosité et un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine. Sentant qu'il fallait absolument distraire l'auteur qui commençait à s'ennuyer de leur discussion stérile, Harry se leva.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on s'en aille, maintenant.

Ron se leva lui aussi, interrogeant Harry du regard.

-Vous venez à peine d'arriver... Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? s'énerva Mme Weasley.

-Mais t'as pas suivi, M'man ? s'étonna Fred.

-Ils vont accomplir la mission que leur a confiée Voldemort, l'informa George comme si c'était évident.

-Vous deux ça suffit ! je vais vous flanquer à la porte !

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Ma petite Maman chérie, tu nous aimes troooop !

Et pendant que la dispute mère/fils Made in Weasley continuait de plus belle, dans un autre lieu, en Angleterre, Voldemort...

-STOP !! Hurla Harry en frappant la table du poing.

Et donc disais-je pendant que Harry restait comme un con le doigt pointé vers le ciel, que tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds sauf Ron qui cherchait quelque chose à faire d'assez intéressant pour attirer l'attention de l'auteur, quelque part en Angleterre, Vol...

-J'AI DIS STOP ! s'écria de nouveau Harry en paniquant complètement. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire, moi ?!!

DONC ! Quelque part, où, on s'en fiche, mais ailleurs qu'au Terrier, V...

Harry se dirigea brusquement vers Mme Weasley, comme s'il avait eu une révélation subite, et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut affreux. Molly Weasley fixait Harry avec incrédulité (comme tout le monde en fait) et celui-ci restait planté là à sourire d'un air très gêné, rouge tomate, en se demandant comment il allait expliquer son geste. Les mouches volaient dans la cuisine et l'une d'elles tomba dans ce qui restait du chocolat de Harry. Ses cris de détresse retentirent dans la pièce comme s'ils avaient été décuplés par dix tellement le silence était écrasant.

-Harry ! s'exclama enfin Ginny.

-Oui ?

-Tu as embrassé ma mère !

-Ah ! Heu... Oui ! Excusez-moi Mme Weasley, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

-Je veux bien t'excuser, Harry, mais enfin... bien que je peux comprendre que tu sois très... perturbé par tout ce qui t'arrive, c'est tout à fait incorrect !

-Dis donc toi, le menaça Fred en attrapant Harry par un bras.

-C'est pas très, très sérieux ce que tu fais... ajouta George en l'attrapant par l'autre bras.

-Lâchez-le vous deux ! s'écria Ron en bousculant ses frères. On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez reçu un gros sort dans la gueule quand vous étiez gosses !

-Hein ? s'exclama Harry. Mais ça n'altère pas du tout ma santé mentale !

-Tu pouvais pas faire autre chose que d'embrasser ma mère ?!

-Heu...

Un fracas dans la cheminée sauva momentanément Harry de son embarras... Momentanément parce que ce fut Mr Weasley, tout sourire qui en sortit en s'exclamant :

-Mon dieu c'est donc vrai ! On les a retrouvés !

Et il prit Ron et Ginny dans ses bras, les larmes lui venant aux yeux à cause de l'émotion, et Harry se sentit brusquement très mal.

-Tu es là aussi ! s'écria Mr Weasley après avoir lâché ses enfants en donnant une grande accolade au jeune homme. Molly, quand j'ai reçu ton hibou j'ai bien cru que j'allais exploser de joie. Ah, les enfants, je croyais ne jamais vous revoir... Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Oh, rien de grave ! s'exclama George avec hargne.

-Ils étaient simplement allés prendre le thé chez Voldemort, et ils se sont "un peu" attardés, renchérit Fred.

-Et apparemment ça a rendu Harry complètement cinglé ! rajouta George.

Alors que Mr Weasley demandait des explications, un hurlement déchirant retentit au premier étage. On aurait dit qu'une personne était sous l'emprise d'un _Doloris_ car le son était réellement inhumain et il vibra jusque dans la cuisine pendant de longues secondes.

-C'est Hermione ? demanda Ron à Harry avec un air affolé.

Un autre cri, beaucoup plus reconnaissable celui-là, (c'était un hurlement de colère) retentit dans la cage d'escalier. Une Hermione enragée fit brusquement irruption dans la cuisine.

-HARRY !!! RON !!! VOUS LE SAVIEZ ?!!

Hermione se précipita au milieu de la pièce, tournant sur elle-même comme une folle, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-TOUT !! s'écria-t-elle en faisait de grands gestes. Tout ici... Ce n'est rien !! Ce n'est que du vent !! Même nos vies n'existent pas !! Et Poudlard !! Et la magie !!

Elle repartit comme elle était entrée, dans un tournoiement de robe colérique, complètement perturbée. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent à sa suite, très inquiets. Ils virent la jeune fille transplaner dans le jardin et se regardèrent.

-Elle est partie où ?

-A Poudlard, peut-être ?

-Allons-y !

Et les deux jeunes gens transplanèrent à leur tour. Harry crut s'étouffer dans le long tuyau noir. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à certains côtés de la magie !

Ils trouvèrent la jeune fille en furie devant les grilles de l'école, pendue à la sonnette et tirant dessus furieusement.

-Hermione... tenta Ron d'une voix douce.

-QUOI ? aboya aussitôt la jeune fille, les yeux revulsés et les cheveux hérissés sur sa tête comme des serpents.

Ron se recula prudemment, et aucun des deux garçons ne voulut prendre le risque d'essayer de la calmer. Gryffondor mais pas trop. "Après tout j'ai failli aller à Serpentard" pensa Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut la directrice Mc Gonagall en personne qui vient leur ouvrir les grilles. Hermione se précipita vers le château dés qu'elles furent ouvertes.

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite après que l'on vous aie "retrouvés", dit-elle à l'adresse des deux garçons après les salutations d'usage. Qu'a Mlle Granger ? Elle me semble soucieuse, elle ne m'a même pas saluée...

-Heu... Elle est très énervée par un problème spécifique... expliqua Harry.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on va la suivre, déclara Ron en se lançant à la poursuite d'Hermione.

Le trio suivit la jeune fille qui marcha à grandes enjambées furieuses jusqu'au château.

-J'aurais dû prendre un carrosse ! s'exclama Mc Gonagall, très essoufflée en s'appuyant contre un arbre à mi-chemin. Continuez, je vous rejoindrai à mon rythme.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête et poursuivirent Hermione jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Elle se mit à monter les marches du grand escalier central quatre à quatre, grommelant des phrases exaspérées. Les garçons la suivirent prudemment, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque.

-Ah ! La magie n'existe pas, hein ? Tout ça ce n'est qu'une jolie invention pour les enfants ! s'exclama Hermione, toujours folle de colère en explosant littéralement la double porte en chêne de la bibliothèque.

-Mon Dieu Hermione je t'en prie ! s'écria Ron en se jetant sur elle et en tentant de lui prendre sa baguette.

-Ne me touche pas, toi ! cria la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette sous son nez, les yeux brillants de colère. Tu n'as pas l'air très bouleversé ! Non, non ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé des heures et des heures dans tous ces fichus bouquins pour apprendre des choses qui ne servent à rien !! Qui n'existent pas !! Tout ça ce n'est que du vent !! continua-t-elle en montrant les immenses rangées de livres. De la folie !! La magie n'existe pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en ricanant d'un air dément. N'est-ce pas, drôle, Ron ? La pauvre petite Hermione, découvrant son nouvel univers, amassant des tas de connaissances au creux de son brillant petit cerveau ? Pourquoi ? Pour des prunes !! RIEN !! RIEN DE CELA N'EXISTE !!

Soudain des flammes jaillirent de la baguette de Hermione, venant frapper les anciens livres de magie qui sommeillaient tranquillement depuis des siècles.

-HERMIONE !

-RIEN !! CE N'EST RIEN !! NHIIIIIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIII !!!! REGARDEZ !! JE DETRUIS !! JE DETRUIS !! C'EST LE VIDE LE GRAND MAITRE !! C'EST LE NEANT !! NOUS NE SOMMES QUE LE NEANT !!! TOUS !!

La jeune fille en proie à une crise de démence continua à libérer sa colère et son désespoir dans des sortilèges d'inflammation tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Bientôt la bibliothèque entière fut en flammes. Les livres de la réserve poussaient des hurlements de douleur et de frayeur quasi humains tandis que les grandes étagères s'effondraient les unes après les autres dans un fracas épouvantable. L'immense brasier gagna aussi les murs et le plafond, et une poutre s'écrasa juste devant les trois jeunes gens.

Harry et Ron se décidèrent à réagir. Ron fit signe à Harry d'attraper Hermione, mais la jeune fille se débattait en les insultant, et Harry excédé l'assomma :

-_Stupéfix !_ Désolée Mione, c'est pour ton bien !

Harry lui prit les pieds et Ron la ceintura, et tous deux se dépêchèrent de quitter la pièce. Ils descendirent l'escalier avec précaution et sortirent dans le parc.

-Il faut prévenir les professeurs qui sont restés à l'intérieur ! s'exclama Harry.

Aussitôt une sirène se mit à hurler :

ALERTE ! ALERTE ! TOUTES LES PERSONNES SE TROUVANT DANS L'ETABLISSEMENT SONT PRIEES DE SE RENDRE DANS LE PARC !

-Whaou...

Les professeurs sortirent immédiatement, et Harry et Ron réveillèrent Hermione.

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! s'exclama la jeune fille en voyant les flammes sortir des fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, nous aussi, avec Ron, on a un peu "pété les plombs" en lisant ce livre...

-Ce qu'il faudrait c'est utiliser l'eau du lac pour éteindre l'incendie, suggéra Ron, subjugué par le spectacle des flammes léchant les murs de Poudlard.

Aussitôt, la bonde du lac sauta, et celui-ci se mit à se vider lentement. Au même rythme de la disparition de l'eau, le château laissait échapper des milliers de litres par l'intérieur, qui se déversaient ensuite aux pieds des professeurs ébahis et de notre trio.

Le rouquin avait la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement.

-Whaou...

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que nous sommes dans une fanfiction, dit Hermione.

-Ouais... tu crois que tout ce qu'on dit devient réalité ? demanda Harry.

-Dans ce cas-là, s'exclama Ron, j'aimerais voir les Mangemorts repeindre Poudlard en rose !

Pendant que le jeune homme riait de sa plaisanterie, une camionette rose bonbon arriva juste à côté d'eux en expulsant des tonnes de CO2 dans l'air, et Lucius Malfoy, en bleu de travail rose en descendit le premier :

-C'est vous qui avez commandé un ravalement de façade ?

Ron faillit ravaler sa propre langue, et Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, refermant sa bouche par la même occasion.

-Allez les gars ! On a pas la journée, ne trainez pas ! s'exclama alors Lucius en ouvrant la portière coulissante arrière.

Une dizaine de Mangemorts vêtus de salopettes d'un rose criard descendirent de la camionnette avec des pots de peinture, des rouleaux et de gros pinceaux. Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail, attaquant le bâtiment par la façade la plus proche. Les professeurs étaient tellement choqués que personne ne songea un seul instant à réagir... Lucius Malfoy se retourna vers le trio de Gryffondor en se recoiffant, un chouchou rose fluo entre les dents

-Esfcusez-moi...

Il attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en catogan et quand il eut fini il sortit un carnet rose et un stylo dont le bout se terminait par une boule de plume d'un rose tendre qui vibraient doucement sous la caresse du vent.

-Bon, alors le tarif c'est 10 gallions de l'heure par ouvrier. Je vais vous faire un devis pour le château entier... extérieur seulement ou intérieur aussi ? demanda-t-il soudain à Ron.

-Heu... extérieur seulement...

-Donc ça vous fera un total de 17 234 gallions... je sais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se méprenant sur l'expression incrédule de leur visage, ça peut paraître cher mais nous sommes la seule entreprise spécialisée du pays. Et nous vous garantissons un travail impeccable, durable et de haute qualité.. Et la peinture est comprise dans le prix. Bien, si vous me permettez je vais préparer les papiers du contrat... vous réglez par virement bancaire ?

-Heu... oui, répondit Harry.

Lucius alla chercher ses contrats dans son véhicule, et Harry soupira :

-J'aurais voulu que Dumbledore voit ça...

Un "pof" retentit derrière eux, et un Dumbledore souriant s'exclama :

-Poudlard en rose ! Qui a eu cette idée magnifique ?

-Heu... c'est moi professeur, baragouina Ron, assez secoué par les événements.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent très émouvantes : les professeurs poussèrent moult cris de joie, Hagrid faillit noyer Dumbledore sous un torrent de larmes, le professeur Chourave s'évanouit d'émotion et Lucius fit signer le contrat au directeur avec les larmes aux yeux, comme toutes les personnes présentes également.

Quand l'émotion fut un peu retombée, le professeur Mac Gonagall se retourna vers le trio de Gryffondor :

-Enfin... expliquez-moi... Tout ça !

Le calamar géant agonisait dans le lac vide, tout le monde pataugeait dans dix centimètre d'eau, les Mangemorts repeignaient les murs de Poudlard avec de la peinture rose bonbon en chantant "Ils faut repeindre les murs en rose" sur l'air très connu de Alice au Pays des Merveilles et Dumbledore était bien vivant, en train d'essayer de calmer Hagrid qui sanglotait encore sur son épaule et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. On comprenait pourquoi la pauvre femme désirait des explications.

-Et bien... commença Harry.

Mac Gonagall vit alors Harry, Ron et Hermione disparaitre soudainement, comme si la terre les avait avalés.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur** : Evidement je pourrais m'arrêter là : ils ont réussi à me blouser, et sont maintenant parmi nous, sans que je n'aie plus aucun contrôle sur eux... mais ce ne serait pas très sympa de ma part. Après tout, les personnages de fanfictions ne peuvent pas venir nous rejoindre, si ? 

Et pour répondre à Apo : nan, j'ai pas bu ! Et pour Lucius en rose un seul mot à dire : BARBIE !

_**A SUIVRE !!!**_

Review please, le prochain chapitre est le dernier !

PS : Pour ceux qui se demandent si l'auteur n'a pas fondu un fusible sur ce chapitre en particulier : tout était prévu dés le début C'est à dire il y a plus d'un an et demi... part se cacher


	10. Dernier chapitre

_Note de l'auteur_ :Du retard pour ce chapitre : j'aurais dû le poster avant la sortie du tome 7 ° ça ne veut plus dire grand chose maintenant mais je le mets quand même.

_Résumé_ : Dans le chapitre précédent, un vent de folie souffle sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Celui-ci et ses amis finissent par attérir dans le monde réel... Notre monde.

* * *

**Chapitre neuf.**

_«__ -Et bien... __»__ commença Harry._

_Mac__ Gonagall vit alors Harry, Ron et Hermione __disparaître__ soudainement, comme si la terre les avait avalés._

Harry ne sentit absolument rien, par contre son environnement changea à la vitesse d'un clignement d'oeil. Il s'apprêtait à donner des explications à Mac Gonagall, quand soudain cette dernière s'évapora. Il n'y eut pas que la directrice de Gryffondor qui disparut : Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent brusquement seuls au milieu d'une sorte de prairie où paissaient des moutons noirs et blancs.

Envolée Mac Gonagall, envolé Dumbledore, envolés tous les professeurs, envolés les Mangemorts peintres, envolé l'imposant château de Poudlard. Il ne restait plus à la place de l'édifice qu'un escarpement granitique recouvert d'herbe rare, où les moutons ne s'aventuraient guère. Ceux-ci préféraient les bords du lac, où l'herbe était bien verte et bien grasse. Lac par ailleurs encore remplit. Par contre, la forêt interdite avait été remplacée par des pâturages, où broutaient aussi des caprins, et une petite route départementale en mauvais état protégée des moutons par un fil barbelé passait non loin de nos trois Gryffondors abasourdis.

Harry, désorienté par ce brusque changement d'univers, se retourna vers ses compagnons, et là il eut un deuxième choc : Hermione et Ron avaient repris l'apparence qu'ils avaient lors de leur première rencontre. Le jeune garçon regarda alors ses propres mains, toutes petites, examina son corps et se rendit compte qu'il avait à peu près... dix ans.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama Hermione en passant un pouce sur ses dents de devant redevenues proéminentes.

-On a rapetissé ? » Demanda Ron en dévisageant Harry avec étonnement.

Pendant que les trois enfants s'agitaient, un bélier s'aperçut de cette intrusion sur son territoire. Leurs piaillements et leurs gesticulations le dérangèrent. Il s'énerva, se rapprochant d'eux au petit galop, bien décidé à leur montrer qui était le chef de ce troupeau !

« -Ron attention derrière toi ! »

Et les trois enfants se mirent à courir vers la clôture. Le bélier hésitait à poursuivre l'un ou l'autre, et cela ralentit sa course. Harry se jeta le premier entre les fils barbelés et roula dans l'herbe de l'autre côté. Ron l'imita et Hermione s'en sortit de justesse : le bélier écumant pila devant la clôture juste après que la petite fille soit passée. Sa précipitation lui valut d'ailleurs une balafre sur la joue droite.

Les enfants restèrent sur le bord de la route, encore choqués, essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part, le long d'une petite route entourée de pâtures quelque part en Ecosse, sans magie, sans famille, sans but précis, sans rien.

Mais ils étaient libres.

Harry leva les yeux. Son destin n'était pas inscrit dans le ciel. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir quitté sa prison, mais en même temps, perdu et mélancolique.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda Ron en exposant par cette phrase les pensées de ses camarades.

-Aucune idée, murmura Harry en se relevant. On pourrait faire du stop, mais vu le nombre de voitures qui passent ici... on ferait mieux de marcher. »

Justement, à ce moment-là, un bruit de moteur retentit au lointain et ils virent arriver vers eux une voiture rouge. Elle prenait les virages à toute vitesse, ralentissait ou accélérait sans raison apparente, et les enfants crurent plusieurs fois qu'elle allait finir dans le fossé.

« -Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le stop ! » Déclara Ron en entendant les pneus crisser.

La voiture, qui était une Audi décapotable rouge, pila enfin devant eux après moult agression du goudron.

« -Vous montez ou vous restez avec les moutons ? Demanda Voldemort d'un ton exaspéré.

-Heu... On se connaît ? Demanda Hermione en voyant un garçon de leur âge au volant.

-C'est Voldemort, Hermione, répondit Harry.

-Ah... Enchantée alors.

-Je ne suis pas venu là pour faire la conversation, montez ! »

Harry fit le tour de la voiture en examinant Voldemort : celui-ci avait aussi retrouvé son apparence d'antan, celle que le survivant avait vue dans la pensine.

« -Tu as une explication pour notre apparence ?

-Effet secondaire. Attachez vos ceintures. »

Les trois enfants ne se firent pas prier. Quand Voldemort redémarra, la voiture fit une embardée et elle fonça sur l'accotement. Il fit une marche arrière pour se sortir des fils barbelés qui avaient esquinté la carrosserie et les roues arrière se retrouvèrent sur l'autre côté de l'accotement boueux.

« -Heum... Je peux conduire, peut-être ? » Proposa Hermione horrifiée par le maniement de la boîte à vitesse qu'avait Voldemort.

Tom se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir.

« -Tu sais conduire toi ?

-Mes parents ont tenu à me faire prendre des cours de conduite cette année... Je n'ai pas encore le permis mais je me débrouille...

"En tout cas mieux que toi", faillit-elle ajouter.

« -Ok. »

Après cet échange laconique ils échangèrent de place et Voldemort se retrouva à l'arrière avec Ron. Hermione se débrouilla impeccablement pour les sortir du fossé et commença une conduite tout à fait normale bien qu'un peu lente : avec tous les virages, il fallait se montrer prudent.

Mais avec cette succession de virages, l'estomac à tendance à être un peu trop brassé et à ne pas supporter les trajets en voiture, surtout chez les enfants. Hermione fut surprise par un hurlement suraigu et dégoûté provenant de la banquette arrière. L'arrêt fut brutal et Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour découvrir que Ron avait tout simplement vomi sur Voldemort et que celui-ci braillait comme si on avait essayé de l'égorger. Cet incident se régla avec du papier essuie-tout trouvé dans la boîte à gant, et en interchangeant les places de Harry et Ron. Heureusement que cette voiture est décapotable, pensa le petit sorcier en sentant de temps à autre les relents de vomi lui chatouiller les narines.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la ville où habitait Rowling,Perthshire... Et ils se firent arrêter à un carrefour par des gendarmes sidérés de voir une voiture conduite par une petite fille.

Nos quatre petits amis se retouvèrent donc au poste, entourés de gendarmes curieux qui essayaient de leur faire cracher le nom de leurs parents avec des sourires hypocrites, des biscuits et des tasses de chocolat chaud, tout en leur faisant des remontrances.

« -Allons, dites-nous votre nom, on va dire à vos parents de ne pas se fâcher, si c'est ça qui vous fait peur, promis, répéta pour la troisième fois une femme-flic avec un sourire aimable mais très crispé.

-On ne dira absolument rien et vous serez obligés de nous relâcher dans qurante-huit heures, alors arrêter de nous faire chier. » Finit par dire Tom d'une voix sourde en croisant les bras et en se calant dans sa chaise.

Le sourire de la policière se fit encore plus crispé, on sentit qu'elle hésitait, puis elle soupira d'exaspération et tourna les talons.

« -Jo, tu pourrais les surveiller ? Moi j'en peux plus.

-Si tu veux, répondit le dénomé Jo avec un air circonspect. J'en fais quoi, je les met en cellule ?

-Nan, c'est pas la peine, reste avec eux. Je vais en parler au chef, c'est la première fois que je vois un cas comme ça. »

Le flic s'assit en face des enfants et commença à leur parler avec le sourire :

« -Alors les enfants, vous avez eu envie de jouer avec la voiture de Papa et Maman ? Héhé, vous êtes des petits malins ! Mais je vous comprends ! Moi aussi à votre âge, je voulais essayer de conduire une vraie voiture. Surtout que vous avez pas choisi la plus moche, mes petits amis ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, Harry soupira pour la trentième fois de l'heure, Ron posa un regard vide de sens sur le mur derrière le flic et Tom se calla au fin fond de sa chaise.

Le policier se sentit instantanément gêné par leur attitude, s'éloigna et alla discuter de leur cas avec un collègue tout en les surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

« -Et dire que ce matin j'étais encore Lord Voldemort ! S'exclama Tom en pleine crise existentielle. Et maintenant, je me retrouve dans un commissariat moldu, sans pouvoirs et couvert de vomi !

-Heu... ça se voit plus beaucoup, là… » Fit Ron avec un air d'excuse.

Voldemort lui tourna le dos en maugréant furieusement contre ce monde à la con.

« -Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu venir ! répliqua Harry à ses jérémiades. Au moins ici, tu ne te fais pas exploser la gueule par le héro d'un livre pour enfant. C'était le but, non ? Dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir.

-Le tome sept n'est pas encore sorti. Comment peux-tu savoir si Rowling ne va pas te sacrifier pour la paix à la fin ? T'as pas lu les interviews ? Des personnages vont encore mourir, etc... Tu peux très bien en faire partie. »

Harry baissa la tête, mélancolique de sa précédente existence. Cela ne le concernait plus, mais il ne s'attendait certe pas à apparaître ainsi dans le monde réel.

« -En gros c'est nous qui n'avons rien à faire ici, dit Hermione d'un ton morne après un long silence. »

Silence qui revient après ces paroles.

-Vous n'étiez pas censés venir, finit par répondre Voldemort.

-Et je suppose que ce n'était pas prévu qu'on soit des enfants, aussi ?

-Non. L'hypothèse que nous avons pris l'apparence la moins âgée de nos apparitions paraît plausible.

-Dans ce cas-là, je serais encore nourri au biberon, répliqua Harry d'un ton rogue.

-Heu... Premier dialogue, suggéra Ron.

"Peu importe" avait envie de crier Harry. Il voulait sortir d'ici et vivre sa propre vie maintenant, vite ! Il y avait urgence dans la recherche du bonheur.

Un agent de police s'approcha d'eux et dévisagea Harry.

« -Tu serais pas déguisé en Harry Potter, toi par hasard ? »

Le jeune garçon retint le rire maussade qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres, et hocha la tête.

« -C'est parce qu'il sort demain, c'est ça ? Le dernier tome ou je sais pas quoi...

-Ouais...

-Vous savez combien de temps on va rester là ? en profita Hermione.

-Hum... Je crois qu'ils ont appelé la DASS... Dans tous les cas, vous ne dormirez pas là, fit l'agent avec un sourire amical. Ma fille est fan d'Harry Potter aussi, vous savez ? Si, demain, je ne l'emmène pas acheter son livre, elle va piquer sa crise... »

Harry remarqua que Voldemort s'était énervé au mot "DASS" et que maintenant il examinait avec attention les portes de sortie.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as, bonhomme ? lui demanda l'agent.

-Heu... Où sont les toilettes, s'il vous plait ? répliqua Voldemort avec un sourire angélique.

Une heure après, tout le poste de police était en émoi parce qu'on avait perdu un des quatre enfants trouvés.

- Genial ! Il nous a largués ! Marmonna Ron en s'enfonçant dans son siége. On va faire quoi nous maintenant?

-J'étais sûr qu'il allait partir, dit Harry en soupirant. Avec ce sourire hypocrite, il aurait rongé les barreaux avec les dents pour ne pas encore aller dans un orphelinat...

-On pourrait pas s'enfuir nous aussi ? suggéra Hermione. Ça commence à sentir mauvais pour nous ici.

-Ah oui ? Et tu veux qu'on fasse comment avec ces policiers tout autour qui nous lâchent plus d'une semelle ? chuchota furieusement Ron.

-Hey ! les interpella Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Regardez... ils ont laissé la porte ouverte...

-On court ? demanda Hermione en regardant les garçons.

-On court ! s'exclamèrent ceux-ci avec enthousiasme.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les gamins entreprirent un glissé-courru jusqu'à la porte de sortie, bluffant les agents de police surpris et détalèrent dans la rue avec une bonne dizaine de mètres d'avance. Ils prirent les petites rues latérales, coururent à en perdre haleine en entendant les cris des policiers derrière eux et finalement atteignirent une gare de marchandise désaffectée. Ils se jetèrent sous un wagon engoncé entre plusieurs autres et se terrèrent là plusieurs minutes, angoissés, éreintés et transpirants.

Un peu plus tard, ils s'extirpèrent de leur cachette, couverts de poussière immonde et particulièrement bien collante.

-On devrait attendre la nuit pour faire quoique ce soit, dit Hermione. Les recherches d'enfants s'arrêtent souvent à la tombé du jour, surtout quand ils n'ont pas été kidnappés par des déviants sexuels.

-D'accord ! » Répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur un poteau électrique renversé pendant que Ron faisait de même sur un tas de vieilles poutres vermoulues et envahies par les ronces.

Ils attendirent quelques heures que la lumière décline. Quand le soleil eut dardé de ses derniers rayons les vieux wagons rouillés, des petits lapins de Garenne commencèrent à sortir de leur cachette. D'abord timides, la présence des trois enfants immobiles ne les gêna guère. Ils se mirent à gambader joyeusement, à faire des pirouettes, à brouter un trèfle ici ou là. Ils se livrèrent aussi à l'occupation caractéristique des lapins : plusieurs couples s'activaient gaiement à la perpétuation de la race et un troisième lapin vint même se greffer sur deux petits lapins occupés à cette activité, ce qui ne gêna pas outre mesure le mâle qui continua son ouvrage comme si de rien n'était.

Le survivant interrompit ses compagnons occupés à se documenter sur la reproduction des lapins de Garenne pour attirer leur attention sur lui et manifester le signal qu'il était temps de se mettre en route :

« -Rowling habite dans un château à l'écart de la ville. Je crois me souvenir où, mais j'en suis pas très sûr...

-On a pas d'autre choix de toute façon. » Dit Ron en haussant les épaules et en détournant son regard des lapins dans une tentative d'indifférence.

La campagne anglaise dans laquelle ils s'avançaient était recouverte d'un ciel immense. Des nuages sur la moitié est, à l'opposé de l'endroit où le soleil avait disparu, reflétaient encore l'orangé tendre de ses rayons. On aurait dit qu'un grand coquillage nacré d'une légère couleur crème et abricot était posé sur le monde et le couvrait comme une sorte de dôme protecteur. Harry respirait et se sentait libre comme jamais auparavant. Il pouvait aller où il voulait, faire ce qu'il lui plaisait sans besoin d'accomplir un destin tragique.

Mais bientôt, la faible lumière déclina, jusqu'à ce que les enfants ne distinguent plus que par la texture sous leur pieds s'ils marchaient sur la route ou dans l'herbe... Ils se retrouvèrent à longer une petite route sous le couvert d'une forêt sombre, humide, froide et angoissante. Evidemment, Harry n'était plus du tout sûr de la direction et ils commençaient à se disputer :

« -On aurait dû rester au commissariat cette nuit, râla Ron.

-Pour finir à la DASS ?

-Non, mais tu aurais pu mieux regarder l'adresse, Harry !

-C'est que Voldemort n'était pas censé nous planter non plus ! Il l'a apprise plus que par coeur lui !

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Il y a un chemin, là... ça doit mener à une habitation, forcement !

Les trois enfants quittèrent donc la route. Guère rassurés par l'ambiance et les cris lugubres des oiseaux de nuit, ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle et Ron marcha plusieurs fois sur les pieds de Harry.

-Aie ! Mais fait attention enfin !

-C'est pas ma faute j'y vois rien !

-Les garçons, vous avez entendu ce bruit ?

Ils s'immobilisèrent aussitôt et tendirent l'oreille : des pas retentissaient derrière eux. Hermione se retourna brusquement en hurlant. Avec la tension ambiante, Harry et Ron se mirent eux aussi à hurler comme des porcs qu'on égorge, et l'inconnu leur cria de se taire en se bouchant les oreilles.

-BORDEL C'EST MOI !

-Tom ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de nous faire peur comme ça ?! s'écria Harry au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler en me voyant ? Je n'aie plus une geule de serpent ni des yeux rouges qui brillent dans le noir pourtant !

-T'as une mauvaise aura...

-C'est ça...

-Bon, au lieu de vous embrouiller avec des suppositions stériles, elle est où la baraque de notre chère auteure ? Qu'on en finisse... soupira Ron.

-On est sur le chemin qui y mène : c'est à cent mètres derrière vous, répliqua Voldemort en se dirigeant vers le portail avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la grille, ils se demandèrent un instant comment procéder : sonner ou escalader les murs de deux mètres de haut hérissés de tessons de verre pour finir dans le parc où gambadaient des rottweilers dressés à l'attaque.

-Bonsoir, Madame Rowling ? dit Harry dans le visiophone.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Harry !?

"BOUM !"

-Heu... Madame ? ça va ?

-Tu lui fais de l'effet, on dirait ! ricana Tom après que Rowling se soit évanouie d'émotion.

-C'est pas drôle... On va devoir attendre qu'elle se réveille...

-Et ici on se gèle les c... AIE ! Hermione !

-Ron, language !

Ils entendirent un raclement et Rowling, cheveux blonds en bataille et air hagard réapparut à l'écran du visiophone.

-Ne... Ne bouge pas Harry, j'envoie quelqu'un... non, je viens te chercher ! Ne bouge pas, hein !

-Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? se plaignit Ron. Pff... De toute façon je me suis toujours tapé le rôle secondaire dans ce fichu bouquin, y a pas de raison que ça change ici non plus !

-Tu vas pouvoir te plaindre à la responsable, alors arrête, lui intima Harry assez vexé.

Rowling arriva en courant avec une lampe poche et se hâta d'ouvrir la grille.

Ils restèrent tous à se regarder quelques secondes, sans rien faire. Harry ne savait que penser : sa créatrice était là, devant lui. La femme à qui il devait la vie, mais celle qui l'avait aussi gouverné comme un pantin, qui lui avait fait subir toutes ces aventures trop dures...

Rowling finit par écarter les bras, et dans un éclat de rire où brillaient des larmes, déclara :

-Oh... Mes enfants ! Je suis si fière de vous...

A cet instant, Harry sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui, et sans réfléchir, s'élança dans ses bras en criant "Maman !" Voldemort fit exactement la même chose au même moment, et Rowling les serra contre elle en sanglotant. Ils restèrent très longtemps ainsi, aggripés ensemble, tombèrent à genoux et pleurèrent autant de larmes que leurs glandes lacrymales pouvaient en produire.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione interloqués, glandaient comme des poireaux et se demandaient si finalement ils n'auraient pas été mieux avec les lapins. Finalement comme il faisait froid et qu'au bout de dix minutes Rowling, Tom et Harry étaient toujours dans les bras les uns des autres, Hermione finit par demander à l'écrivaine :

-Madame Rowling, on ne va pas rester là toute la nuit, non ?

-Hein ? Heu... Oui oui. Suivez-moi les enfants, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Ah, pour l'apparence il y a eu des ratées, sinon on sort du tome six.

-C'est... bouleversant ! Mes chéris, si j'avais su un jour que je vous verrais ! Holala, c'est incroyable... Il ne faut pas qu'on sache que vous êtes ici surtout !

Rowling les conduisit donc dans un petit salon et ferma toutes les portes à clefs. Ils s'assirent tous et restèrent encore de longues minutes sans trop savoir que dire ou que faire. Rowling souriait, ses yeux brillaient et de petites fossettes lui creusaient les joues. Au bout d'un très long moment où personne ne prit la parole ni ne bougea d'un pouce, l'écrivaine finit par demander :

-Vous prendrez bien un chocolat chaud les enfants ?

-Ah pitié plus de chocolat ! s'exclama Harry.

Rowling le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-Mais pourtant... tu aimes le chocolat... N'est-ce pas ?

-Voui ben justement j'en aie un peu trop bu, je crois... Overdose, désolé. Et puis la dernière fois une mouche s'est noyée dans ma tasse...

-Bon... Une bière alors ?

Harry hocha la tête, Rowling interrogea les autres enfants du regard et ceux-ci lui firent des signes affirmatifs. Elle se leva donc et revint avec cinq bières sur un plateau. Ils burent encore dans le silence, mais curieusement aucune tension ne régnait dans l'air. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie d'être dans _cette_ pièce, assis sur _ce_ fauteuil, en train de boire _cette _bière avec _ces_ quatre personnes là.

Ce fut encore Rowling qui rompit le silence :

-Alors, dites-moi comment vous êtes venus ici ?

Elle regretta sûrement sa question car Voldemort se lança aussitôt dans des explications terriblement compliquées qui durèrent plusieurs minutes. Personne n'osa l'interrompre pour lui préciser qu'ils ne comprenaient strictement rien, et Hermione, déjà saoule, pouffait sans raison.

-En fait la question c'est plutôt : pourquoi êtes-vous venus, dit Rowling après que Tom eut fini.

-Pour ne pas mourir, répondit l'ex-mage noir.

-Moi parce que j'en avais marre que vous me dictiez ma vie, répondit Harry.

-Ben nous on est venu un peu pas hasard, mais on regrette pas, répondit Ron, un peu inquiet par l'état d'Hermione.

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire, vous, si on va rester comme ça longtemps ? demanda Voldemort.

-Je n'en sais fichtre rien, répondit l'écrivaine.

-Génial, ça nous aide beaucoup... De toute façon, il y a plus important : il faut absolument qu'on empêche la sortie du tome sept ! déclara Tom.

À ces mots, Rowling recracha sa bière et un peu de liquide dégoulina sur son menton.

-Co... Comment ça empêcher la sortie de mon livre ? ( Mon fric !! )

-Si ce livre sort, on repart immédiatement dedans !

-Hein ?! s'exclama soudain Harry. Mais tu me l'avais pas dit ça !

-T'as pas demandé. Alors, vous pouvez faire ça ? reprit Voldemort à l'attention de Rowling.

-Mais... je voudrais bien, mais... c'est impossible, il sort demain ! Les livres sont déjà dans les librairies du monde entier... À mon niveau je ne peux plus rien faire !

-Demain... murmura Tom en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil complètement découragé.

-Il doit y avoir une autre solution ? risqua Harry.

-Pas que je connaisse, répondit Voldemort en gardant un air éteint.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez rester ici ? ça ne vous plait pas d'être dans mon livre ?

-NAN !! crièrent en coeur Harry, Tom, Ron et brebouilla Hermione à moitié noyée dans sa bière.

-Ah... fit simplement Rowling en se tassant un peu dans son fauteuil.

-Franchement avec ce que vous m'avez fait subir depuis mon enfance, comment voulez-vous que je veuille encore mettre un pied dans ce bouquin ? s'exclama Harry ulcéré. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un était capable d'inventer des gens aussi détestables que les Dursley ! Ma vie est un total merdier depuis seize ans !

-Et moi je veux bien croire qu'il faut un méchant dans chaque livre pour enfant, mais j'ai été gratiné, là ! ajouta Voldemort en croisant les bras avec une expression renforgée.

-L'intello que personne ne supporte c'est pas mal non plus comme rôle, renchérit Hermione avant de retourner s'enfouir dans son fauteuil pour cuver sa bière.

-Et puis moi ben... j'aurais à me plaindre aussi... c'est pas très intéressant de jouer l'ami au grand coeur mais toujours fauché, de n'avoir que des seconds rôles toute sa vie...

Rowling n'osa pas répliquer, toute rouge sur son siège, elle tenait sa bouteille de bière entre ses genoux, fixant le sol comme s'il recelait un secret particulièrement intéressant.

-Il est minuit moins cinq, finit par dire Voldemort en pleine déprime. ( Horloge parlante )

Harry sentit une immense lassitude fondre sur lui. Il ne pourrait donc jamais échapper à son destin ? Et dire qu'il avait cru pouvoir vivre enfin sa vie, tranquille et sans scénario au-dessus de lui !

-J'veux pas y retourner...

Cependant, il fallait bien s'y résoudre. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je vais me servir du whisky pur feu ! déclara Ron en se levant brusquement et en se dirigeant vers le bar. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'y goûter.

Personne d'autre ne profita de ses cinq dernières minutes de liberté, car ils restèrent tous tétanisés avec des yeux vides et l'air de ceux qui viennent de passer quelques mois en psychiatrie (Ndla : oh putain j'en sors tout juste moi ° ). Rowling se mit à sangloter en leur demandant pardon, en disant qu'elle était désolée de les avoir inventés, mais elle ne réussit pas à les émouvoir. Enfin le premier coup de minuit vint à sonner.

-Harry... dit Tom en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Je te demande pardon... pour tes parents et tout ça. ( Désolé de les avoir massacrés de sang froid, de les avoir piétinés, dolorisés, avadakadavérisés et j'en passe... )

-Erf... C'est pas ta faute. Et moi je vais devoir te tuer...

-Puf... J'espère que je serais pas trop ridicule au moins ! ( Ben... )

Sur cet échange, le douzième coup de minuit sonna, et les quatre enfants disparurent d'un seul coup du salon de Rowling.

Celle-ci resta encore à sangloter de longues minutes, se demandant parfois si tout cela était bien réel. Alors qu'elle fixait la lune presque toute ronde par la fenêtre, mélancolique, un cliquetis retentit dans le silence de la pièce et un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Et cette personne, c'était moi.

Moi, et le reflet argenté de la lune sur ma hache terrifia Rowling.

Elle se mit à appeler au secours et se jeta sur une porte opposée.

Mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle, et surtout préparée : je bondis et en trois pas fut prêt d'elle, ma hache fendit l'air avec un sifflement sinistre et l'atteignit à l'épaule. Je sentis avec soulagement le métal rentrer dans sa chair, presque étonnée que ce soit si facile, un peu comme dans du beurre mou. Elle hurla de douleur mais tituba encore vers la porte avec l'énergie du désespoir. Enervée je lui donnais un coup dans le dos, et cette fois-ci touchais les vertèbres qui craquèrent avec un bruit affreux. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, ensanglantée et hurlante.

Tout à ma folie haineuse, je la retournais d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, et lui fendis le visage avec ma hache en criant :

-Mais tais-toi donc !

Seul un gargouillis immonde sortit de sa bouche après celà. Enfin... si on pouvait encore appeler cette bouillie infâme qui déversait un torrent de sang une bouche... L'arme avait emporté l'oeil droit, la joue et brisé l'os de la mâchoire que j'avais ressenti crisser jusque dans ma propre mâchoire. Une envie totalement folle et malsaine me prit subitement : je levais mon arme une dernière fois et l'abattit brusquement sur le poignet droit de l'écrivain. Il en résulta un craquement sinistre, et la main qui avait rédigé toute cette merveilleuse histoire se retrouva détachée du corps de son auteur.

Elle gisait là, à quelque centimètre du bras, et frémissait tandis qu'un flot de sang inondait le sol peu à peu et que Rowling se convulsait de douleur, son unique oeil roulant dans son orbite et sa bouche noire de sang laissant échapper des gémissement qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Je fus alors prise d'une envie de vomir et me précipitais vers l'évier de la première salle de bain venue, lâchant le lourd manche en bois. Malheureusement je ne tins pas jusque-là et déversais mes tripes et ma bile verdâtre sur le parquet en chêne massif. J'allais me rincer la bouche, pensant à cette femme baignant dans son sang que je venais de laisser. Je me rendis enfin compte de ce que je venais de faire et quittais doucement la torpeur où m'avait plongée ma résolution meurtrière sous le filet d'eau froide.

Les mains tremblantes, pâle, bien plus morte que vive, je retournais à pas très lents vers le petit salon morbide.

Le bruit me vrilla les tympan par son absence. Un silence de mort avait étendu son domaine sur le château endeuillé...

La hache sanglante, restée près du corps à peine frémissant de la célèbre écrivaine, brillait sous la lune. Je passais devant le couple sordide en toute hâte, et aggripais la bouteille de Firewhisky que Ron avait laissée sur le comptoir.

Je bus.

L'alcool me brûla la gorge, puis me brûla la conscience. Je revins alors plus calmement vers Rowling. Je contemplais mon oeuvre délictueuse en réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire. Ayant enfin pris une décision, peut-être stupide ( mais j'avais fini la bouteille de whisky ) je me dirigeais vers le rez-de-chaussée. Faisant attention à ne croiser aucun garde du corps, je me rendis dans le garage, et revins avec un gros bidon d'essence. Arrivée dans la salle du meurtre, je renversais le contenu du bidon en plastique un peu partout dans la pièce. J'en aspergeais ma victime qui se rétracta encore sous la douleur.

-T'es pas encore morte toi ?

Je m'aspergeais moi-même généreusement : je ne voulais pas entendre la sentence "réclusion criminelle à perpétuité". Le liquide me coula agréablement dans les cheveux, colla mes vêtements contre mon corps... Ce n'était pas froid, mais d'une tiédeur exquise... Je m'assis ensuite dans un fauteuil en face de Rowling.

-Ça te gêne pas la fumée ?

J'allumais très prudemment une dernière cigarette, et ô miracle : rien ne s'embrasa.

-Tu vois, dis-je en tirant une première bouffée, j'ai adoré tes quatre premiers livres... J'ai pas aimé les suivants. T'as pas de pot, mais il fallait s'y attendre : sur les millions et les millions de fans d' Harry Potter à travers le monde, il y aurait bien quelques fous sanguinaires, quelques déséquilibrés dans le lot... C'est moi. Mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre.

Je finis ma cigarette dans le silence, les yeux clos, savourant chaque bouffée comme jamais. La tête me tournait, je rigolais doucement en pensant aux journaux du lendemain. L'odeur d'essence recouvrait celle du sang et ça m'allait très bien.

-Hum... La mort comme une grande morsure... Comme un éclair de feu... Haha ! Un éclair de feu ! Tu goûtes le jeu de mot ?

Je regardais le corps avec plus d'attention : l'unique oeil de Rowling était vide. Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre recroquevillé dont l'âme s'était envolée comme la fumée de ma cigarette.

Une grimace de déception tordit ma bouche et je jetais mon mégot encore incandescent sur la moquette imbibée d'essence.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur _: J'ai modifié la fin : Rowling n'était pas censée mourir et j'étais pas censée m'incruster en fait... Mais bon, ça m'est venu tout seul après avoir lu une partie du tome 7... Deux ans pour "ça", vous avez le droit au lâché de tomates pourries, les enfants ! Enfin plutôt : qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et plus particulièrement de la fic en entier, maintenant qu'elle est finiteuh ? (snif, ma première fific T.T publiée !!). Merci à Ishtar et Dalou pour la correction et à tous mes revieweurs qui m'ont apporté leurs critiques !

Critiques acceptées et réclamées !


End file.
